Jamie Kirk: Twin Sister and In Love With A Vulcan
by angelswatchoverme
Summary: Easy Summary. The good twin of James Kirk, Jamie Georgia Kirk who is in love with Spock. Her brother's worst enemy for at the start. Rating for language but there could be lemons later if people ask me to keep this story going FOR MY READERS REAL CHAP 7UP
1. Jamie Georgia Kirk

Disclaimer: I only own Jamie Georgia Kirk. No copyright intented. I wish i owned the Star Trek cast but oh well.

* * *

I was looking at my brother as he drove our stepfather's antique car at a very fast speed. I was only here to make sure that he didn't die; unfortunately, he was the older twin and tells me every time I try to tell him what to do.

"James come on we have to go back already." I said just as out step father called.

"Are you out of your mind? That car's an antique. You think you can get away with this just because your mother is off planet? You get your asses back home, now. You live in my house, Buddy you live in my house and that's my car. You get one scratch on that car and I'm going to whip your as.." He got cut off when James turned off the phone and started playing some cool music.

He then opened two latches on the hood and the whole top of the car came off. James and I both screamed, him out of excitement and I screamed out of fear. We saw one of our friends hitchhiking and James yelled out to him. Suddenly, I heard police sirens coming after us and I started freaking out.

"James slow down there is a Robocop behind us." I said as the cop said "Citizen, pull over." James turned the car and we were heading for a cliff. I quickly jumped out of the car as did James. He was hanging on to the edge of the cliff so I went and helped him up. The cop and finally caught up to us. "Is there a problem officer?" James asked the cop. "Citizens what are your names?" He asked. "My name is James Tiberius Kirk." James stated first of coarse. "My name is Jamie Georgia Kirk." I said proudly because I have a girl version of my father's name for my middle name. I looked at where the car flew off. "James I think we are in major trouble. Mommy is not going to be happy when she gets home." I said as the Robocop took us home.

When the cop took us back to our house our stepfather came outside and had figured out what had happened. He mostly yelled at James because he knew it was James' idea. Our step dad knows that I don't get into trouble really I just go to keep James safe and try to understand him. I just really couldn't wait until I was old enough to get out of here and join Starfleet like I have always wanted to.

* * *

A few years later I was a member of Starfleet. I am majoring in Xenolinguistics with my best friend Nyota Uhura. I had heard that my brother kept on getting into trouble but I hadn't heard from him in awhile. Nyota, I and a few others were in my hometown and we were all having fun. Nyota went to get drinks and it took her awhile but after awhile a fight started randomly.

I had no idea what was going on I didn't even see who was in the fight. All I know is that I heard Captain Pike blow his whistle. "Outside, all of you, now." he said and then I saw who was on the floor. It was James Tiberius Kirk, my twin brother. Nyota had told me all about the fight and then we went and got ready to head back to Starfleet base tomorrow. I was wondering what Pike wanted to talk to my brother about.

Needless to say the next morning I found out what Pike talked to my brother about. I saw him get onto the shuttle and almost choked on the laugh I was trying to hold in when he banged his head on a bar. I saw him look to Nyota after talking to the guys he got into a fight with last night. "You know I never did get that first name." James said to Nyota and then a commotion started when a guy came out escorted by a woman. I didn't pay attention to what they were saying I was sad that he didn't even recognize me. "James?" I asked after he introduced himself to the guy he was sitting next to. "Jamie! I didn't know you were here." He said smiling and then he realized that I was upset because he didn't notice. "I didn't mean to not notice you Jamie, I just wasn't paying attention." He said and I just nodded.

* * *

Three Years Later

My brother had been in Starfleet for three years now and I was sharing a room with Nyota and Gaila. I walked into my room and saw Jim and Gaila making out practically naked. I was too shocked to saw anything. "Jim, I love you." Gaila said making me gag. "That is so weird." James said making me hold in a laugh. "What. Lights," the lights in the room came on and they sat up, "you don't love me too?" She asked and Jim tried to come up with a good excuse. "I wouldn't hold your breath Gaila, he can't come up with an answer." I said finally alerting them to my attention.

We heard something outside. "Quick get down its my other roommate." Gaila said and I tried not to laugh. "What, why?" Jim asked confused. "I promised her I would stop bringing guys back to the room." she responded. Oh this was just becoming hilarious it's better then watching Jim fail the Kobayashi Maru, a test that my boyfriend invented but Jim doesn't even know that I'm dating I don't need him getting all over protective with me. I was lost in my thoughts that I didn't even realize that Uhura had come in and was talking. "Gaila, who is he?" she asked. "Who?" Gaila responded. "The mouth breather under your bed." Oh god this is going to be awesome. "You can hear me breathing?" James asked jumping up. "You!" Uhura exclaimed while James started picking up his stuff. I just groaned and closed my eyes ignoring what they were saying until I heard the door close.

"I can't believe that he is your twin, and he's taking the test again, and he doesn't know that you're dating Spock does he?" Uhura asked later that night when Gaila was asleep. Nyota was the only one who knew I was dating Spock considering he is a Commander. "No he doesn't, I don't know how to tell him." I said quietly before going to sleep.

The next day I was watching Jim take his test from the viewing room, Pike lets me do it whenever Jim is taking the test, he has become somewhat of a father figure to me. James was starting to freak me out, he wasn't caring about this. "Is he not taking this stimulation seriously?" One of the commanders in the room asked me but all I could do was shrug. James was eating a apple while doing this stimulation, he is an idiot. Suddenly the power went off and when it came back on there wasn't anything coming his way.

I couldn't believe it James cheated on the test. He is going to be in so much trouble. "How the hell did that kid beat your test?" Someone asked Spock, who for the first time since we've been dating looked confused. "I do not know." He responded raising an eyebrow. Spock started walking down the hallway. "Spock, wait up!" I called catching up to him. "Spock what are you going to do?" I asked sadly knowing that he would take some kind of action. "Jamie he cheated on that test, he will be reported." He said sternly. There was no one within hearing distance so we didn't use protocol. "Spock I know that but what will they do to him, he is my older brother and I love him I just want to know what they will do to him." I said. "They will most likely put him on academic suspension." Spock said. I sighed and new that Jim wasn't going to be allowed to do much anymore. I nodded to Spock when someone started coming towards us. "Thank you for the talk Commander." I said and walked away.

* * *

Later during the day everyone on Starfleet Base was called to the main room. I couldn't watch this so I sat by Nyota and tried to ignore all that was happening. Suddenly, Jim asked the question I was hoping he would never ask.

"I believe that I have the right to face my accuser directly." James said and I saw Spock stand up and walk down the steps to the front. He looked amazing in his blue uniform, but now was not the time to daydream. I watched as he went to the stand parallel to Jim. I couldn't watch this, I groaned quietly and looked at Uhura. She was smirking at me and I scowled. "I'm sorry Jamie but he did cheat and he deserves this." Uhura said kindly even though she hated him. "I know." I said, frowning at the argument that was going on up front. "Hmm boyfriend vs. brother, boyfriend knows about brother but brother doesn't know about boyfriend." Uhura said trying to get me to laugh and it worked. I saw the Admiral start to talk. "Commander." He said giving Spock time to explain how Jim cheated. "Cadet Kirk, you somehow managed to install and activate a subroutine therefore changing the conditions of the test." Spock stated in his normal logical voice. Jim was just being stupid today. "You're point being?" Jim asked and I closed my eyes. "In academic vernacular, you cheated." The Admiral said sternly while Jim was getting more and more pissed off. "Let me ask you something, that I think we all know the answer to. The test itself is a cheat isn't it Commander? You programmed it to be unwinable." Jim said, and I groaned this day was getting worse and worse. "Your argument concludes the possibility of a no win scenario." Spock stated in his bored voice which was actually his normal voice. "I don't believe in no win scenarios." James said in retaliation. "Then not only did you violate the rules, you also failed to understand the principle lesson." Spock stated he actually looked smug. "Please enlighten me." James said sarcastically.

"You of all people should know Cadet Kirk. A captain cannot cheat death." Spock said looking at Jim. I had a bad feeling about where this was going. James looked sad and then he looked down at the ground, "I of all people?" he asked quietly. "Your father Lieutenant George Kirk consumed command of his vessel before being killed in action did he not?" Spock said and I gasped. Jim looked defeated and then defiant but I had spaced out. Spock went to far, he went way to far. He brought our father into this. We never got to know him so it's not right to bring that up. "Are you okay?" Nyota asked seeing my tears as she rubbed my shoulders. I couldn't do anything.

I didn't pay attention to anymore of that meeting, but I did hear that we had gotten a distress call from Vulcan. While everybody went one way I went the way Spock did, I already knew I was going to be assigned to the U.S.S Enterprise. Pike would make sure I was with him. I quickly got to the shuttle to take us there, but I made sure to avoid Spock on the way. I avoided everyone. I did however see that Nyota was on the shuttle.

"I swear that you weren't on this before." I said trying to smile. "Well I happen to have a common factor with Commander Spock." She said and I laughed about how she used my boyfriend to get onto the Enterprise. I also saw Bones dragging Jim onto the ship and he looked completely out of it. Spock came and sat on the shuttle right next to me. I just ignored him. He put his hand on my knee but nobody could see, I didn't really have the strength to pull away so I just let his hand stay there. I saw the Enterprise outside the window of the shuttle and I was amazed it looked amazing. We all boarded off and went to our stations. I was on the bridge as a second hand Xenolinguists major so I got to be up there. Next to my boyfriend who is currently in trouble and is walking on thin ice in my mind.

"Mr. Spock?" Pike asked about the launching. "Captain, Engineering reports ready for launch." Spock stated and looked over at me. I pretended not to notice though. Ladies and gentlemen the maiden voyage of our newest Flagship deserves more pomp and circumstances then we can afford today. The christening will just have to be the reward for our safe return." Captain Pike said and I smiled a little. I ignored everything after that but I did laugh when we tried to go into warp speed because something wasn't turned off properly.

I was trying hard not to look at Spock. I'm sad because his home planet sent the signal. I suddenly heard a random sentence that Chekov was telling the whole ship. "…appear to be a lightning storm in space…" he said and I completely froze.

"It's a trap I whispered to myself. I had to get James, I got up and quickly ran out of the hall. I saw James, Bones and Nyota coming my way. "Jamie it's a trap a lightning storm in space that happened before, the day we were born." James said desperately. I nodded. "Uhura found signals from Klingons they were distress signals. These aren't Klingons, they're Romulans, it's the same thing that happened when we were born." James stated as he kept on walking into the bridge. Everyone turned to him.

"Captain! Captain you have to stop the ship." James said. "Kirk, how on hell did you get aboard the Enterprise?" Captain Pike asked. I ignored everything and everyone until Spock started saying that it wasn't a trap. "Commander would you please just be quiet and listen. He is telling the truth, a lightning storm in space happened on the day of our birth. When a Romulan ship came out of nowhere and attacked the U.S.S. Kelvin. You remember that day you know when my father died in action like you brought up before. It is a fucking trap." I started quietly then started yelling.

Spock looked at me confused because I had never been angry at him, but when I mentioned what he said about my father I saw that he got the picture. "Captain you know that, that information is true, I read you dissertation. That ship that had formable and advanced weaponry was never seen or heard from again." James kept on talking, I was just looking out the front window hoping that maybe we would be wrong. However, I knew deep down that we weren't wrong. Vulcan was getting attacked.

It was amazing, I swear that I couldn't hear anything behind me. Suddenly Pike said "Shields up. Red Alert." Then everything went crazy. I couldn't move I just stared.

When we were out of warp I instantly screamed at what I saw. All the Federation ships were blown up into different pieces. "Emergency evasive." Pike ordered loudly. I am usually a strong person but this was just too much. Gaila, one of my best friends, was gone. A lot of my friends were gone. I looked at Nyota and she looked as bad as I did.

"Spock get Cadet Kirk away from the window." Pike ordered. I knew it was because he didn't want me to see this anymore. Spock came and pulled me away from the window and to where he sat so the only way I could see out the window was if I turned. The pieces of the ships were hitting our ship and it was rocking us. Everything was happening so fast. I saw Vulcan and quietly looked at Spock, I knew he was scared even though he hides it.

I looked out the window and froze, my worst nightmare was happening, right in front of my eyes.

* * *

Thanks Readers. Tell me what you think and whether or not I should keep it up. This is my first story. So please review everything even flames will be accepted. Thank you so much

always,

angelswatchoverme


	2. Nero, Vulcan And Emotions

Disclaimer: Once again I only own Jamie Kirk...unfortuneately

* * *

I saw the ship, the reason why Jim and I don't have a father. Without thinking I clung to Spock ignoring everything. I just needed comfort. He just gripped my hand. They were firing torpedoes and I was almost bouncing around everywhere. Luckily, Spock was holding on to me. Then Spock said

"Captain the Romulans seemed to have lowered something into the Vulcan atmosphere, the signal seems to be blocking our communication transporter abilities." I wasn't scared for me anymore and I wasn't angry at Spock anymore. I was angry because these Romulans had already killed my father and now they are killing something that Spock, someone who I love so much it hurts, loves; they are killing his home planet. "Captain we're being hailed." Nyota said suddenly.

A Romulan with a lot of tattoos on his face came onto the screen.

"Hello." He said coldly. "I am Captain Christopher Pike, to whom am I speaking?" Pike asked when they guy didn't say anything. Then in a tone like it was a simple conversation the guy said, "Hi Christopher. I am Nero." I couldn't get over the fact that this man has caused so much loss and hate.

"You've declared war against the Federation withdraw and I'll agree to arrange a conference with Romulan leadership at a neutral location." Pike said, I didn't really care about the conversation after that, I know that it was important but I didn't want to even look at this man anymore. I did however pay attention when I heard Nero say, "Isn't that right Spock?". I was very confused now as was Spock. Spock walked up to see Nero better. I went with him.

"Pardon me, but I do not believe that you and I are acquainted." Spock said slowly. "We're not, not yet." Nero said. "Spock there is something I would like you to see, and your wife can see it too it involves both of you." Nero said and I looked wide-eyed. That was some interesting information.

Everyone looked at us, James and Pike seemed to not like this information. "Captain Pike your transporter has been disabled, as you can see by the rest of your armada, you have a choice. You will man a shuttle and come aboard the Narada, for negotiations." Nero said and then left the screen. We all looked at the Captain. Pike stood up. "He'll kill you, you know that." James and I said at the same time, mine more panicked and fearful then his. "Your survival is unlikely." Spock said actually agreeing with my brother. "Captain we gain nothing by this, going over to that ship is a mistake." Jim said.

"I agree, you should rethink your strategy." Spock said. "I understand." Pike said. "I need officers who are trained in hand to hand combat." Pike said. Jim, Sulu, Spock, Olsen and I all went. "Chekov, you have the Con." Pike said as we all started walking out the door.

* * *

We walked down the long hallway and many different levels until we finally reached the place where the shuttles were. "Mr. Kirk, Mr. Sulu and Engineer Olsen will space jump from the shuttle, you will land on that machine, disable it and then beam back up to the ship immediately. Mr. Spock. I am leaving you in command of the Enterprise. Once we have transport ability and communication is back up, contact Starfleet and report what the hell is going on here. And if all else fails, fall back and rendezvous with the fleet in the Laurencin system. Kirk. I'm promoting you to first officer." Pike said. "What?!" James asked shocked.

"Captain, please I apologize but the complexity of human pranks escape me." Spock said and I kind of had to agree with him on this one. "This isn't a prank Spock…and I'm not the captain…you are." Pike said. "Lets go." he motioned to the other three. "Captain what about me?" I asked Pike. "You are going to stay here and stay in your quarters and that is an order, one I'm sure Spock will make sure is done." Pike said and before I could protest he and the others were gone.

Spock and I were walking through the hallway until I pushed him into an elevator and closed the door so no one could see us. "Spock, you aren't going to make me do that are you, not while my brother is out there." I said practically crying. Spock looked torn. "I don't know what he meant about that wife thing by the way." I said. "It is too dangerous for you to be at the bridge at this time." Spock said and right when I was to start protesting he put his hand over my mouth. "You will not be going onto the bridge." He said, "that is an order Lieutenant." he added and that just pissed me off.

* * *

Spock made sure I had made it to my living quarters and then told me that if I didn't stay there he would be forced to keep a guard next to the door at all times. I admit that even though I was the calm, rational twin, I am still a Kirk. Just because I take orders better then my brother does doesn't mean that I will follow them all the time. Jim was my older brother, and when we were little he would always protect me and I'll die before I see him get hurt.

As soon as the coast was clear I made my way to right outside the bridge. I snuck in amazingly and then when I was sure Spock couldn't see me I listened to the conversation that was going on. "Olsen is gone, sir." Chekov said to Spock. Suddenly, I heard "Kirk has landed, sir." and I breathed a sigh of relief. I was scared and had to wait until James talked to the Enterprise. "The jamming signal is gone. Transport abilities are reestablished." I heard Nyota say, then I saw someone look at me and realized that I had to pretend to work. "Transporter control is reengaged sir." Chekov said and I smiled. Jim would make it out okay.

"Chekov run gravitational sensors I want to know what they are doing to the planet." Spock said and once again I felt worry. I hate feeling worried all the time. "Aye Command…Captain, sorry Captain." Chekov said and I had to laugh a little. Too bad Spock heard it and turned to look at me while Chekov was figuring out what is happening to the planet. "Lieutenant Kirk, I strictly remember ordering you to stay in your rooms." Spock said before James communicated with the Enterprise. "Kirk to Enterprise, they just launched something at that planet, to the hole they just drilled." James said and that got everyone going crazy. I went and stood by Spock.

"Captain, the gravitational sensors are off the scale, if my calculations are correct, they are creating a singularity," Chekov said as he turned around and spoke quietly, "that will consume the planet." He finished sadly.

I gasped in horror, they are creating a black hole…IN THE CENTER OF VULCAN! " They're creating a black hole in the center of Vulcan." Spock asked? Wow, can we read each other's minds or what? "Yes sir." Chekov confirmed quietly.

"How long does the planet have?" Spock asked quietly, I looked at him he may seem fine but I could tell by his eyes that he was scared, very, very scared. I wanted to cry for him. "Minutes sir, minutes." Chekov said looking defeated. Spock got up and looked at me before going to Nyota. "Alert Vulcan commander center to signal a planet wide evacuation." I tried to but in. "Spock wait." I said but he kept on talking. "All channels, all frequencies, maintain standard orbit." He command walking out quickly.

* * *

"Spock." I said following him. "Where are you going?" I asked. "To evacuate the Vulcan High Council, they are tasked with protecting our cultural history. My parents will be among them." Spock stated and I looked shocked. He was going to go down there. My brother is already down there, I don't need both of them down there. "Can't you beam them out?" I asked pleadingly. "It is impossible, they will be in the Catchergark. I must get them myself." He stated sadly and yet, logically.

"Chekov, you have the Con." He said loudly. "Aye." he replied. "Spock I am going with you." I said as I ran into the elevator. "You are not, you weren't even supposed to be on the bridge. You will not be going to Vulcan." He said in a stern voice. "Listen, my brother is down there, and you're going down there. I won't let either of you die down there." I said. I was so angry my eyes were starting to water. "Either way you will not be going down to Vulcan and that is an order." He said and at that moment I couldn't stand to even look at him. I felt like I hated him but I know that I truly didn't. I suddenly felt a big wave of fear and panic, I realized it came from Jim and I gasped.

I ran to the transporter room, where I heard Chekov yelling and smiled when I saw Jim and Sulu alright. I ran and hugged Jim. "Thank god, you're okay, I was so worried." I said hugging him hard, which he returned. Spock walked into the room briskly. "Clear the pad." he told us and while Jim and Sulu did I refused to move.

"I am beaming to the surface." He said harnessing his gun. "The surface of what?" Jim asked. Spock didn't answer. "What are you going down there?" Jim asked again. "Are you nuts?" Jim asked sarcastically of coarse. "Spock you can't do that." James said.

"Jamie get off of there." Jim said when he saw me. "No, I am going to help save the council whether either of you like it or not." I said glaring at Spock and then my brother. Spock quickly pushed me off gently. "Energize." He said quickly. "SPOCK!" Jim and I both yelled. Spock was already disappearing surrounded by lights.

I quickly ran to the computer Chekov was at. I wasn't waiting very patiently. "Spock to Enterprise, get us out now." he commanded. "Locking volume, don't move, stay where you are." Chekov said. "Transport in 5...4...3...2." And then something happened. I saw one of the people falling on the computer. Then I heard Spock yell, "MOTHER!", and I swear I felt my heart break for him. Spock always spoke highly of his mother.

The room started beeping. "I'm losing her, I'm losing her, I'm losing her," Chekov repeated, "Ah, I lost her." He said ashamed, I'm guessing it's because he lost her. Spock and the High Council appeared. Spock was holding his hand out, like when he was trying to grab on to her. He was breathing heavily and the expression on his face it was killing me.

This was going to kill him, he's going to blame himself, I know that he will. I'm guessing the Vulcan who looked at the same place Spock was, and since he looked so much like Spock, must be Sarek, Spock's father. I could tell that even though he told Spock that marrying his mother was logical, he was as torn up about this as Spock, he just hid it better. Jim, Sulu and I all looked at him.

* * *

We went back to the bridge and while the elders were getting looked at for injuries I was watching Vulcan. I was watching it be destroyed and I finally let all the tears I had been holding in out. I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder, and when I turned around I saw Spock. I felt horrible, if I hadn't insisted on going he would have gotten to them faster and his mother wouldn't be gone. I pulled away from him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you stay on this ship longer.

"I said quietly and I ran away before he could say anything. I ran until I made it back to my rooms. I locked it and went to the bathroom. I was crying so hard I was getting sick. I know that I shouldn't be this hurt, it wasn't my family, but it was Spock's. He told me all about them and he told me all about his mother. It seemed like I did know. My room door opened, and I saw Spock.

I ran to him and hugged him. "What do you need?" I asked meaning how to make him a little better. I kissed him and he kissed back. I realized he needed comfort and besides his mom I'm the only one who gave him comfort. "I need everyone to continue performing admirably." He said in a level voice. "That is not what I meant Spock, stop acting emotionless, around me that doesn't work and you know it. I can see it in your eyes how much you want to cry and yell and let your anger and hurt out. Don't try to hide that when you're alone with me. Because you know that I wont believe all the having no emotions crap." I said. "I know that Vulcan emotions are ten times more powerful then human emotions. Spock you are also human which means you can show the emotions that you are feeling." I said sadly at the end.

He looked at me but didn't say anything. "Please don't shut me out." I said. I knew all about the Vulcan emotions and everything because I studied the Vulcan culture when I started dating Spock. "If I let my emotions show, then I have to give up being Captain and it goes to your brother." he said quietly.

"You don't want to let anyone see you weak, especially your father." I guessed and he nodded. "Spock your father is just as torn up about this like you are, I could see it. He may have held his expression together but I could see it in the subtle movements his face made. He may hide it but I know that he loves your mother as much as my mother loved my dad. Spock your mom will always be with you in your heart, she will always be proud of you no matter what you do." I said quietly.

He nodded but I think he didn't believe that his father loved his mother. I kissed him to which he responded. I admit, I kind of forced him to show his emotions when we first started sating that's why he will actually kiss me back just as hard as I kiss him. I went and washed my face and then we left my rooms and went back to the bridge. James looked at us with suspicion, I didn't look at him. He was going to be angry when I tell him that I had been dating and he never knew.

* * *

I saw Spock's father looking at us and I looked back at him. I walked over to him while Spock was distracted. "Hello." I said quietly while he nodded. "You must be Spock's father?" I asked and once again he nodded. "Spock talks about you a lot, he is very proud of his family." I said and I saw something in his eyes.

"Are you proud of Spock?" I asked quietly. He just looked at me. "That is all he ever wanted growing up, he told me that numerous times, he wanted you to be proud of him. He knew his mother was, but he doesn't know if you ever were or ever will be." I said quietly. "By the way, I am very sorry for your loss, and it was nice meeting you." I said quietly and walked away.

Spock would kill me if he found out that I told his father what he told me a long time ago. Spock had started acting like Spock again and I frowned but didn't say anything.


	3. Brother Vs Lover Just Great

Disclaimer: I only own Jamie Kirk, not Star Trek, unfortuneately.

A big thank you to **KatRyan**: because she gave me the one review that made me keep writing this story.

* * *

"Have you confirmed that Nero is headed for Earth?" Spock asked. "Their trajectory suggests no other destination, Captain." I said before Nyota could and then when she playfully glared at me I stuck my tongue out at her. "Thank you, Lieutenant." he said giving me a look that said 'act professionally' and I went back to work.

I looked at Jim who was sitting in the Captain's chair and rolled my eyes. "Earth may be his next stop, but we have to assume that every Federation planet is a target." Jim said and I frowned he was right to some point. Bones was standing my the chair thinking about something which is funny in itself. "Out of the chair." Spock said to Jim and I choked on a laugh at the way he said it. Everyone turned to look at me even Nyota who was trying not to laugh. "Sorry." I said smirking.

"Well if the federation is a target why didn't they destroy us?" Chekov asked to anyone, I'm guessing. "Why would they? Why waste the weapons? We obviously weren't a threat." Sulu said and I shook my head at them. "That is not it, he said he wanted me to see something, the destruction of my home planet." Spock said he was sounding logical once again but also confused. I sighed I have a feeling things are going to get a little bad now. I know Jim and he won't want to listen to any of the ideas that Spock has. "How the hell did they do that, by the way? And where do the Romulans get that kind of weaponry?" Bones asked Spock.

"The engineering comprehension necessary to artificially create a black hole only suggests an answer. Such technology could theoretically be manipulated to create a tunnel through space time." Spock said like everyone knew what that meant. I was even a little confused and I've been used to his logic for over three years now. "Damn it man, I'm a doctor not a physicist. Are you actually suggesting they're from the future?" Bones asked.

That actually kind of made sense, I mean Nero said that I was Spock's wife which I currently am not, that much I know. It is possible that he is from the future. "If you eliminate the impossible whatever remains however improbable must be the truth." Spock said smartly. I grinned. I am proud to be dating a guy who while everyone in Vulcan doubted him he proved them wrong by knowing just as much as they did. "How poetic." Bones said sarcastically. "Then what would an angry future Romulan want with Captain Pike?" Jim asked. I wanted to hit my head on something. James just had to go and open his big mouth, this isn't going to go well. "As captain he does know details of Starfleet's defense system." Sulu said and I thought about. He made a good point.

"What we need to do is catch up to that ship, take it over and get Pike back." Jim said.

"Jim you saw what they did to those ships and that they have advanced technology, we don't have the power at the moment to go after them." I said quietly trying to knock some sense into him. "So you would rather go back and get more people, while he gets away? Are you saying that you don't want to destroy the man that killed our father. You don't want to get avenge our father. Do you just not care?" James said getting angry and I gasped and the room got very silent.

I looked at James, walked up to him and slapped him. "Go to hell James. I don't care what you do anymore. I'm finished making sure that you survive because you do all of the stupid things you do. From now on, stay out of my life, because I am definitely staying out of yours." I said quietly trying to keep my voice even. "Jam…" he said softly trying to hold me. "Don't touch me James Tiberius Kirk, you went to far this time, after everything I did to keep you out of trouble, you just went to far. Everyone said things about you and I defended you, they didn't know how I was related to you. Right now I wish I wasn't related to you. So just leave me alone for good." I said walking out of the room.

* * *

I randomly walked around the ship, I didn't even know where I was going. I felt numb, I had just told my twin that I never wanted to see him again. I said that I am no longer going to bother with him. I eventually found my room and I went in and jumped on to my bed and cried into a pillow. I heard someone come into the room. "Jamie." Nyota said sadly as she came and sat on my bed.

"Spock and James were fighting when you left, I have never seen Spock so angry and I don't know if it was because of you or James trying to undermine his authority or both. He got the guards to take Jim but he started fighting so Spock used the Vulcan pinch. He knocked him out and sent him onto the planet right under us." She said softly as if afraid of what I would do, but she kept rubbing my back. I didn't know what to feel, I love my brother and I was angry at him but I didn't want him in danger, no matter what I said. I just cried harder.

We had been there for a little while, when my door opened again. "Lieutenant, could you please excuse us?" I heard Spock say softly. "Of coarse Captain." she said before getting up and leaving the room. "I assume she told you what I did to your brother?" he asked and I nodded still not saying anything. "I felt anger when he said those things to you." he said quietly and I looked at him for the first time. He did something totally un-Spock like, he wiped my tears away.

"Why didn't you just put him in the cells, why did you take him off the ship? Why did he say those things? Why did my father have to die." I had started yelling and Spock held me, I had tried to push him away and hitting his chest but he was stronger so I finally just gave in and cried into his shirt. Finally, when I calmed down I went and washed my face. I looked at him then realized what I had done. "I am sorry for leaving my post Captain." I said quietly and I saw the look in his eye. Then he raised his eyebrow.

"I thought you didn't like titles when we are alone." Spock stated and I just smiled a little. "I don't but you have to get back to the bridge and so do I." I said laughing. He came up behind me when I turned to face the door and pulled me back. "Hey!" I said trying to get away. I turned around in his arms and kissed him. When he responded I quickly broke it and then opened the door and went out into the hall where luckily no one was in looking distance. "Are you coming Captain?" I asked when he frowned at me. We started walking back the bridge. Spock went in first and after awhile I came in because I made sure to collect myself before walking in.

* * *

When I walked in everybody stared at me, and I quickly walked back to my station. "So…do you feel better now?" Nyota asked raising an eyebrow. "Nice, really subtle Nyota." I said laughing. "And I do feel better, but not because of the reason you are thinking of." I added. She just laughed. For awhile everything was quiet even though it was a tense atmosphere. I saw Spock's father come onto the bridge.

He looked at Spock and then me, and then back to Spock. I think he was starting to realize that something was going on between us. I started feeling really guilty for what I said to James now, he is my family, no, he is more then that, he is my twin. He didn't deserve the way I talked to him. I shouldn't have said half of that stuff. I noticed Spock was talking to his father and I was just thinking when the room started beeping

"Captain Spock! Detecting unauthorized access to Water Turbine Control Board." Chekov said and I looked at him. "Bring up the video." Spock commanded, I went and looked over looked at the video as well ,I wanted to see who was intruding. I saw that it was James and someone else. Uh oh. This isn't going to end well. "Security, seal the Engineering Deck. We have intruders in Turbine Section 3. Set phasers to stun" Spock said through the Com.

"Captain are you sure you want to stun them?" I asked with a little hope that he wouldn't, but he looked at me with one eyebrow raised. "I'll take that as a yes." I mumbled and Nyota laughed silently.

* * *

I saw the security guards bring Jim and that other person in. I quickly ran to Jim and hugged him, as best I could. "I'm so sorry for the things I said, I don't want you out of my life." I said hugging him harder. "It's okay, I deserved it I shouldn't have said that you didn't care about our dad." he said quietly. I nodded but then backed away when Spock came towards Jim. "Who are you?" He asked the guy with him. "I'm with him." he said looking at Jim. "He's with me." Jim confirmed.

"We are traveling at warp speed. How did you manage to beam aboard this ship?" Spock asked. "Well, you're the genius, you figure it out." Jim said and I groaned, this is definitely not going to end well. "As acting captain of this vessel, I order you to answer the question." he said to Jim. "Well, I'm not telling, Acting Captain." Jim said showing defiance, one day that is going to get him killed. Spock just looked at him. "What did…That doesn't frustrate you, does it? My lack of cooperation? That doesn't make you angry." James said but Spock ignored him and looked at the other guy. "Are you a member of Starfleet?" He asked. "I… Yes. Can I get a towel, please?" he asked a little unsure and confused. "Under penalty of court martial, I order you to explain to me how you were able to beam aboard this ship while moving at warp." Spock commanded.

He loves being captain I can tell. "Well…" the guy started but was cut off. "Don't answer him." James said. "You will answer me." Spock said to the poor guy who looked really confused. "I'd rather not take sides." He said, he seems like a person I could be friends with. "What is it with you Spock? Your planet was just destroyed, your mother murdered," I could see where Jim was going with this and it wasn't going to be pretty, "and you're not even upset." James said mockingly.

"If you are presuming that these experiences in any way impede my ability to command this ship, you are mistaken." Spock said. They were now face to face. "And yet, you are the one who said fear was necessary for command. I mean, did you see his ship? Did you see what he did?" James asked provoking Spock. "Yes, of coarse I did." Spock said, although his tone wasn't as loud as before. "So are you afraid or aren't you?" Jim asked. Then I saw the anger in Spock's eyes. "I will not allow you to lecture me about the merits of emotion." Spock spoke quickly. Everyone was watching this exchange. "Then why don't you stop me?" Jim asked getting closer to Spock. "Step away from me, Mr. Kirk." Spock said with his last thread of patience. "What is it like not to feel anger? Or heartbreak? Or the need to stop at nothing to avenge the death of the woman who gave birth to you?" Jim asked.

"Jim that is enough, stop this now." I said trying to pull him away. "Stay out of this Jamie, this has nothing to do with you." he said quietly pulling his arm away from my grip. Bones came over and pulled me away knowing that someone was going to get hurt. "Back away from me." Spock said quietly and that is not a good thing, it means that he is hanging loosely by a thread. "You feel nothing! It must not even compute for you. You never loved her." James yelled. Oh, that just crossed a major line with Spock.

Spock yelled and punched James, this got them started into a fight. I didn't know what to do, my boyfriend vs. my brother who am I supposed to stop and who am I supposed to protect. Then Spock held Jim to his computer by his throat, choking him. Everyone was looking open mouthed. I tried to go over there but Bones and Nyota wouldn't let me go. James started coughing. "Spock!" Someone said. We all turned to the voice.

* * *

Sarek stood in the middle of the bridge. Spock finally calmed down and let my brother go, he started gasping for air. Spock looked at me, I had moved next to his father when Bones and Nyota let me go, and his father, then turned his head away for showing his emotions. He walked to Bones, breathing heavily. "Doctor, I am no longer fit for duty. I hereby relinquish my command, based on the fact that I have been emotionally compromised. Please note the time and date in the ship's log." Spock said looking shocked, hurt and defeated while walking away. I went up to him as he was leaving. I had asked if he was alright but he just looked at me and walked out. I didn't take it personally, he was hurting.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Sarek, he nodded and followed after Spock. I looked back at James who was staring after Spock. "You just had to do it James, didn't you?" I asked quietly. It was very silent in the bridge and everyone was just looking at each other. Suddenly, the guy Jim came with broke the silence. "I like this ship! You know, it's exciting!" he said, normally I would have laughed but I couldn't.

Well, congratulations, Jim. Now we've got no captain, and no goddamn first officer to replace him." Bones said. "Yeah, we do." Jim said. "What?" Bones asked doubtful as Jim went to sit in the captain's chair. "Pike made him first officer." Sulu said quietly. "You've gotta be kidding me." Bones said in disbelief. "Thanks for the support." Jim said sarcastically. Nyota went up to him. "I sure hope you know what you are doing, _Captain_." Nyota said sarcastically when she got to the Captain part. "Me too, Nyota I wish that he knows what he is doing." I said when I walked up beside her. "So do I." James said looking a little nervous. He clicked the Com so the whole ship could hear.

"Attention, crew of the Enterprise. This is James Kirk. Mr. Spock has resigned commission and advanced me to acting captain. I know you were all expecting to regroup with the fleet, but I'm ordering a pursuit course of the enemy ship to Earth. I want all departments at battle stations and ready in 10 minutes. Either we're going down or they are. Kirk out." He said and ended the message. I wanted to leave the bridge and see Spock I knew that I couldn't do that.

* * *

We were all standing in a circle forming a plan. Bright side I finally learned the new guys name. "it's Montgomery Scott, or Scotty to the case, we need to get aboard Nero's ship undetected." James said. "We can't just go I there guns blazing, Jim, not with their technology." Bones said. "I'm telling you, the math doesn't support what you're suggesting." Sulu said, I was getting a headache too many ideas and opinions.

"Captain Kirk. Captain Kirk!" Chekov said frantically. "Yes, Mr. Chekov. What is it?" Jim asked. "Based on the Narada's course from Vulcan, I have projected that Nero will travel past Saturn. Like you said, we need to stay invisible to Nero or he'll destroy us. If Mr. Scott can get us to warp factor 4, and if we drop out of warp behind one of Saturn's moons, say, Titan, the magnetic distortion from the planet's rings will make us invisible to Nero's sensors. From there, as long as the drill is not actuated, we can beam aboard the enemy ship." Chekov said,

I just stared at him as did Bones. That was very confusing. "Aye, that might work." Scotty said. "Wait a minute, kid. How old are you?" Bones asked. "Seventeen, sir." Chekov stated proudly, heck I would be proud to. "Oh, good, he's 17." Bones said sarcastically. "Doctor." Some said from the door and we all looked over to see who it was. I grinned when I saw the person.

* * *

HaHa Cliff hanger, but probably not a surprise. Anyway another chapter should be up soon. 2 chapters in one day is pretty good. anyway thats for reading

always angelswatchoverme


	4. Is It Over Or Has It Just Begun?

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek. I only own Jamie

* * *

When I turned around, I grinned because I saw Spock standing there. I was glad he was back, his dad must have talked some good sense into him. "Mr. Chekov is correct. I can confirm his telemetry. If Mr. Sulu is able to maneuver us into position, I can beam aboard Nero's ship, steal back the black hole device and, if possible bring back Captain Pike." He said walking towards us. I started to go towards him and then remembered that everyone was there. "I won't allow you to do that Mr. Spock." Jim said quietly.

"Romulans and Vulcans share a common ancestry. Our cultural similarities will make it easier for me to access the ship's computer to locate the device. Also, my mother was human, which makes Earth the only home I have left." He said smiling somewhat. I smiled too. Everyone looked at him. "Then I'm coming with you." Jim said. "Me too." I stated walking up to them. "No!" They both said. I think I preferred it when they didn't like each other. I glared at both of them. I couldn't really do anything, because they were both taller and stronger than me. Spock and Jim went back to their conversation. "I would cite Regulation, but I know you will simply ignore it." Spock said smirking.

"See? We are getting to know each other." James said. I looked at him confused, as did Spock. James hit Spock on the shoulder and walked out of the room.

We were in warp again heading for Earth. "All stop in three, two, one." Sulu said and we ended up being in Saturn. "Give me one-quarter impulse burst for five seconds. I'll do the rest with thrusters." Sulu said. "On my mark." Sulu continued. "Aye." Chekov said, sounding a little frightened but that was to be expected. "Fire." Sulu said and we were above Titan. "Transporter Room. We are in position about Titan." Sulu said after breathing a sigh of relief. "Really? Fine job, Mr. Sulu. Well done." Scotty said over the Com in the transporter room.

* * *

I followed Spock and Jim into the Transporter Room. "How are we, Scotty? Jim asked. "Unbelievably, sir, the ship is in position." He replied. Jim went up to the Com and contacted Sulu. I went over to Spock and hugged him. "I will be back." Spock said. "You better be and come back safe, that's an order." I said quietly. "You were right, my father said that he loved my mother, and that he was grateful for me and that I was born from two planets." Spock said smiling. "See I'm always right." I said trying not to cry. I kissed him, and that was right when Jim came onto the transporter pad.

"What is this?" He asked shocked. I broke the kiss and looked at him. I hugged Spock one last time. "I love you." I told him quietly. "I love you too." He said and I smiled before moving over to Jim. "You didn't tell me at all, we're twins and you never told me you were dating. How long have you been dating Spock?" He asked. "Three years." I said simply. I looked at him and hugged him hard. "Be careful Jim, I can't loose either of you guys." I said after kissing him on the cheek. I backed away from the pad. "Both of you take care of each other, if you don't I will make sure that when I die, I will be yelling at both of you." I stated smiling a little.

" I will be monitoring your frequencies." I told both of them. "Thank you Jamie." They both said they both nodded at the statement that they had to protect each other. I went back next to Scotty. "So you and my little sister?" James asked. "I have no comment on the matter." Spock said and I laughed. "Yeah, well, when we get back you better have a comment on the matter, because all three of us are going to talk." He said seriously and I raised my eyebrows as did Spock.

"Okey-dokey, then, if there's any common sense in the design of the enemies ship then I should be putting you somewhere in the Cargo Bay. Shouldn't be a soul in sight." Scotty said. "Energize." Jim said and then him and Spock were both gone.

* * *

I ran back to the bridge and to my station looking at the frequencies. Then I went to the captain's chair. I waited patiently, we all did. I looked at Sulu. "They have activated the drill." Chekov said. "Communications and transport are inoperative." Nyota said. "Sulu, please tell me you have them." She and I said at the same time. She seemed worried. Could she be feeling something for my brother. "Otherwise we won't be able to beam them back." I finished quickly. "Kirk and Spock are on their own now." Sulu said in defeat.

"No, they aren't." I said running out the door. "Sulu take the Com I'm taking a shuttle." I yelled into the room as I ran out. I heard someone run after me. "You aren't doing this, you were told to stay here." Nyota said. "That was before we lost communication." I said still running. Suddenly someone tackled me to the ground. "I'm not going to let you go down there. You're like a little sister to me. I'm not letting you go on a suicide trip." Bones said holding me down. I turned and punched him in the stomach before I got back up and started running.

This time I was stopped by Sarek. "You are important to my son, I will not let you leave." he said. I finally realized that I wouldn't be able to leave. "Okay, listen, I won't leave but at least let me get to the Transporter Room to wait." I said and they nodded.

Sarek led me to the room knowing that I wouldn't leave him. I realized that our ship was firing at Narada. I stood in the room waiting. "Enterprise! Now!" James said. I saw him, Spock and Captain Pike all appear. I couldn't run to Jim because he was holding Pike, but I did run to Spock and hugged him. "Thank you for keeping your promised." I whispered into his uniform. He hugged me back but didn't say anything. We all ran back to the bridge.

I was with Spock so we were ahead. When we got onto the bridge Chekov had an immediate response. "Captain, the enemy ship is losing power! Their shields are down, sir." He said. "Hail them now." Jim commanded walking to the screen. "Aye." Chekov responded.

* * *

When Nero came onto the screen he was angry, although he should be. "This is Captain James T. Kirk of the U. S. S. Enterprise. Your ship is compromised. Too close to the singularity to survive without assistance, which we are willing to provide." James said. I stared at him as did Spock. Spock turned around and so did James. "Captain, what are you doing?" Spock asked confused.

"Showing them compassion may be the only way to earn peace with Romulus. It's logic Spock. I thought you'd like that." Jim said and I almost laughed at Spock's response. "No, not really. Not this time." Jim just smirked and turned back to the screen. Nero started talking. "I would rather suffer the end of Romulus a thousand times. I would rather die in agony than accept assistance from you." Nero said. Jim just looked at him. "You got it?" He said and walked over to his chair. "Arm phasers. Fire everything we've got." Jim told Sulu. "Yes Sir." Sulu replied.

I was next to Spock watching the black hole destroy Narada and everyone on it. Once the ship was destroyed, I grabbed Spock's hand and looked at him. "Sulu lets go home." Kirk yelled. "Yes Sir." Sulu replied. I felt us moving in the wrong direction. "Spock what's going on?" I asked him panicking. "We are being pulled into the black hole we have to get out of its gravity range." he said leading me over to the window. "Why aren't we at warp?" Jim asked. "We are Sir." Chekov said. "Kirk to Engineering. Get us out of here, Scotty." He yelled over the noise. "You bet your ass, Captain!" I heard Scotty say. "Captain, we're caught in the gravity well! It's got us." Scotty said and I gripped Spock's hand.

"Go to maximum warp! Push it!" Jim said. "I'm giving her all she's got, Captain!" Scotty stated panicking. Suddenly I heard a cracking noise and I saw the roof start to break. Spock looked up too, as did everyone else. Spock quickly grabbed me and pulled me with him to get to the edge of the room away from the cracking parts. "All she's got isn't good enough!" Jim said and then asked, "What else you got?" Scotty started talking about the ship and I had no idea what he was saying, Spock led me back to where his station was and I went to mine.

"Okay, if we eject the core and detonate, the blast could be enough to push us away. I cannae promise anything, though!" Scotty said. We all looked at Jim and then the window started cracking. "Do it, do it, do it!" Kirk yelled getting a little more panicked. I watched as a blue blast of light pushed us away. It actually threw me into Jim's chair. "Hey Jim." I said hugging him for the first time since he came back from the ship. "I'm glad you're okay." I said and got up off his lap to go and stand by Spock. We all just looked at each other and started laughing and breathing hard.

* * *

The next day we were back at Starfleet. Spock and I were walking where the shuttles were when Spock turned to someone. "Father." He called, but when the older Vulcan turned around I saw that he wasn't Spock's father. "I am not our father." He said to Spock and I looked up at Spock smiling somewhat. We walked closer to him.

"There are so few Vulcans left. We cannot afford to ignore each other." The older Spock said. "Then why did you send Kirk aboard when you alone could have explained the truth?" Spock asked confused. "Because you needed each other. I could not deprive you of the revelation of all that you could accomplish together, of a friendship that will define you both in ways you cannot yet realize. Also, you would soon be related by marriage and you would have to learn how to stand each other anyway." Older Spock said smiling at me.

"I am sad to say that I left my wife back home, with our children." Older Spock said and I was confused…until I remembered what Nero said. I smiled but didn't say anything. "That is all I am going to tell you about your future Jamie Kirk." He said knowing I would've asked more questions. "How did you persuade him to keep your secret?" Spock asked referring to Jim. "He inferred that universe-ending paradoxes would ensue should he break his promise." Older Spock said and I laughed. "You lied." Spock sounded shocked. "I…I implied." Older Spock replied with a tone that sounded like he was going to laugh.

"A gamble." Spock stated. "An act of faith. One I hope you'll repeat in the future in Starfleet." his future self spoke. "In the face of extinction, it is only logical, I resign my Starfleet commission and help rebuild our race." Spock said and I frowned and pulled away from him. He never told me he was thinking about doing that.

"And yet, you can be in two places at once." Old Spoke replied. "Besides I know that you would be losing one of the most important things to you if you left Earth." He said glancing at me. Spock did also smiling. "I urge you to remain in Starfleet. I have already located a suitable planet on which to establish a Vulcan colony. Spock, in this case, do yourself a favor. Put aside logic. Do what feels right." he said walking away but turned back. "Since my customary farewell would appear oddly self-serving, I shall simply say good luck." He said doing the hand symbol which Spock returned.

I looked at Spock and he looked at me. "What feels right, Spock?" I asked him. "Staying with you." Was all he said before he kissed me, right there in public. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him.

* * *

"This assembly calls Captain James Tiberius Kirk. You're inspirational valor and supreme dedication to your comrades is in keeping with the highest traditions of the service, and reflect utmost credit to yourself, your crew and the Federation. It is my honor to award you with this commendation." Admiral Bennet said placing a badge on James uniform.

"If I may interrupt for a second, there is one person who has always believed in me and never gave up on me. In fact she is the reason I am here today. She is my best friend, she is my family. I would like my twin sister down here to help me accept this award." James said and I gasped.

"Would Lieutenant Jamie Georgia Kirk please come down here." The Admiral said and I stood up next to Spock and slowly made my way down the stairs. When I reached James side he grabbed my hand. "By Starfleet Order 28455, you are hereby directed to report to Admiral Pike, U. S. S. Enterprise, for duty as his relief." The Admiral said and I smiled.

James shook hands with the Admiral and I did too. Then James still holding my hand like we did when we were kids led me over to Pike, who was in a wheelchair. "I relieve you, sir." James said standing very straight. I was too. Pike smiled. "I am relieved." he said. "Thank you, sir." James said smiling. "Congratulations, Captain Kirk and Lieutenant Kirk, your father would be proud of the both of you." He said shaking our hands. I was crying now because I was happy that he said our dad would be proud of us. Everyone started clapping and whistling.

I looked at James and hugged him. He was close to crying and since I already was it was funny. I laughed. "I am so proud of you big brother, you're the best brother a girl could ever ask for." I stated softly while he still hugged me. "You're the best person anybody could ever know. Spock better know how lucky he is. Because my little sister is probably the greatest person in the world. Dad would have been proud of you." He said and I smiled. "Didn't you hear Pike? Dad would be very proud of both of us. In fact he is watching from Heaven right now and he is proud of us James. He always has been even when you got into trouble. I think he's proud because no matter what, even if we fought. We stayed together." I said smiling and then remembered something.

"You know mom told us something once remember, when she went away. 'never forget that no matter where I am, as long as you have each other, you have your family and you are home.'" I said using the exact words that mom always said. "She was right." James said actually crying.

"When we're together we don't need anyone else because we have our family and we are home." He said and I nodded. We finally stopped hugging and I went to Spock. I hugged him. We quietly left the ceremony. "Are you okay, you are crying." Spock asked/said.

"I am okay Spock, in fact I'm more then okay, because Pike said that my father would be proud of me and Jim and I remembered what my mom told me when I was little. Well she told me and James. Whenever she would leave she would say 'never forget, that no matter where I am, as long as you have each other, you have your family and you are home.' I never got that when I was little but I do now. James is my family and wherever he is I feel like I'm at home. I feel that with you too, but James is my twin, he has always been there." I said and Spock nodded.

"Spock, never forget that even though your mom is gone physically, she is in your heart and she will always be proud of you." I said smiling. He nodded and kissed me.

* * *

We were back on the Enterprise as soon as it was fixed. "Maneuvering thrusters and impulse engines at your command, sir." Sulu said. "Weapons systems and shields on standby." Chekov said. "Dock Control reports ready, Captain." Nyota and I said at the same time and laughed. She said Captain like she meant it this time.

I saw James in the yellow uniform and grinned. He deserved to be Captain. Spock was planning on staying to teach at Starfleet I wasn't really happy about that but I couldn't stop him. Jim looked at us. "Bones! Buckle up." He said smiling and went to sit in his chair. Bones just rolled his eyes. I laughed. James hit the Com. "Scotty, how are we doing?" Kirk asked the Chief Engineer. "Dilithium chamber's at maximum, Captain." Scotty said he sounded really proud.

"Mr. Sulu, prepare to engage thrusters." Jim said. Then we heard someone come onto the bridge. I looked over and saw Spock. "Permission to come aboard Captain?" Spock asked with his hands behind his back. "Permission granted." James said and looked at me because it looked like my face would break in half with how much I was smiling. The whole crew knew that Spock and I were dating now. "As you have yet to select a first officer, respectfully I would like to submit my candidacy." Spock said walking up to Jim who stood up and was walking towards Spock. "Should you desire, I can provide character references." Spock said and I laughed. "It would be my honor commander." Jim said.

Spock went and sat down at his station I was next to him and I smiled and grabbed his hand. Jim came up to us.

"By the way," he whispered so only we could hear, "Spock is going to room with you Jamie. Is that a problem?" He asked smirking at my face turning red and Spock's had a green tint. "No, not at all Captain, we assure you there is no problem with that." I said smiling at my brother. "Good, because your guys' room is right next to mine." He said and walked away. My mouth fell open.

"Maneuvering thrusters, Mr. Sulu." Jim said. "Thrusters on standby." Sulu said. "Take us out." Jim said. "Aye-Aye, Captain." Sulu said smiling.

I walked up to James. "Jim, why would you want to put yourself through that?" I asked smirking slightly. "Because remember what mom said if were together then we have our family and we are home. Think about that whenever you're in the room." He said and I glared. I knew what he was doing.

"James Tiberius Kirk, just because you are a refor…" I got cut off when a hand covered my mouth. I looked and found Spock with his hand over my mouth. "I don't think you should talk to your brother that way. He might come up with worse ways of torture." Spock said and I nodded. We both sat back down and we were off. I couldn't help this one last comment though.

"Spock, I have a new mission." I told him quietly. "What is that?" He asked unsure, raising an eyebrow. "I am going to get Jim and Nyota together." I said smiling. Spock just shook his head at me.

* * *

There you are my readers. This is not the final chapter but it is the end of the movie plot. Now there is a matchmaking scheme and possibly a little bit of trouble on the way. If you wanna know what that is you have to keep reading. Thank you.

Always

Angelswatchoverme


	5. Bored, Hurt, Scared and Shocked

Disclaimer: I only own Jamie Kirk

Okay sorry i havent updated i was busy with finals and then not having internet or a computer for awhile but if you are reading my other story then i will update that as soon as i can because i need the movie to help me and i dont have it with me currently. Thank you for waiting patiently

love, angelswatchoverme

* * *

I was sitting in my room getting ready to head out to the bridge when a thought came to my mind. I realized that it is very boring here when there is nothing to do. I walked out to the bridge and saw Spock and Jim just sitting in their chairs and they were having a conversation.

"Jim, I know it's a good thing that nothing is attacking us, but it is very boring having nothing to do." I stated and everyone in the bridge looked at me. "What? It is!" I exclaimed glaring at everyone and crossing my arms. Jim just laughed. "Don't you mean Captain, Lieutenant?" He asked smiling. "No, not really, not this time." I said quoting Spock from the Nero accident.

I was in a bad mood, because I was bored. I got an idea. "Why don't we go to New Vulcan?" I asked excitedly. "I do not think that is a good idea." Spock said. I glared at him.

"Why not? We have nothing better to do, maybe we could help rebuild buildings or something. I thought you wanted to go to New Vulcan to help the race anyway." I said huffing. I understand that I was acting like a child, but that is what happens when I am bored. Jim just looked at me. I walked up to Spock.

"Enjoy spending the night with Jim." I whispered into his ear, but I know Jim heard. They both looked at me in shock and I only smirked and walked away. I knew that they would give in. 5...4...3...2... "Jamie, wait." I heard Jim say as I was heading out into the hallway. "Yes, James?" I asked sweetly. "That is not right and you know that. Just because we aren't going to New Vulcan doesn't mean that you can act like a 5 year old again. You will let Spock back into your rooms and you will act like the adult you are." He said quietly.

"Look whose talking." I mumbled as he walked away. He stopped and stiffened but kept on walking.

* * *

I eventually got over my childish act and went back to the bridge. I sat at my station and looked at Nyota she was smirking. "What?" I asked. "I could tell by the look on James' face that you were saying that Spock was staying with him tonight." She said smiling and I nodded. "I didn't mean to snap and act childish I just want something to do, there is absolutely nothing to do." I said.

"Well why don't we go to the fighting room and practice?" Nyota asked and I smiled. As we walked down to the room, we were joking about males. "I swear it doesn't matter what planet they come from they only think about one thing." I said. "Even Spock, although he won't admit it." I said as an afterthought. I really hope James wasn't spying on this room right now. We started fighting, while talking about random things. We finally sat down to get some water. "You know, I bet James and Spock were spying on us." I said laughing.

"Well if I remember correctly, that sounds exactly like something he would do." She said in a serious voice, but still frowning. I just smiled at her.

"Maybe we should just ignore Jim and Spock. I'm serious about them becoming bunk buddies tonight." I said laughing as we walked onto the bridge. Everyone looked at us and Nyota burst out laughing at my comment. I just glanced at Spock, and went back to my station.

"Captain we're being hailed." Nyota said suddenly. Admiral Pike came onto the screen. "Captain Kirk, Lieutenant Kirk, I need to speak to both of you." Pike said with a serious face. I went and stood in front of the screen. "We have found your mother's killer." Pike said. "Killer? You and James told me that she died in a accident while she was off planet." I said glaring at both of them.

"We didn't want you to know that she was killed, we knew that you would end up leaving Starfleet to try to find her killer. We didn't want that to happen." James said quietly. "Well great to know, I've been lied too for 4 years." I hissed, somebody was holding me back from getting closer to my brother. I turned around and saw Spock. "Let me go Spock." I demanded.

"I'm not going to go near him." I said and when he let go I just walked towards my room. I was fuming, but I couldn't be near Jim, I didn't want to yell at him and take my anger out on him. He was just trying to protect me, but it hurt because he lied to me.

* * *

I was sitting on my bed when I heard the door open. "Unless you're a Vulcan with pointy ears or a woman named Nyota then you better leave this instant." I said not looking up from the floor. "Then I am glad I have pointy ears." I heard Spock say behind me.

"Shouldn't you be up there with your best friend?" I asked quietly since he always sides with Jim. "I realized that this is more important than that." he said and I was shocked that he thought that and I bet he was too.

"I don't understand why he would lie to me like that." I said quietly. "I have observed that the Captain cares deeply about your emotions and feelings. I understand that he was trying to protect you and make sure that you stayed in school. I would be wrong to say that I wouldn't do the same if it came to protecting you." Spock said and I turned to face him.

"Spock, why don't you want to go to New Vulcan?" I asked quietly.

"I would rather not see how many of my kind are still alive." Spock said. I looked at him. "Spock, I am sure that the older you is doing just fine at the job you planned on doing." I said smiling at him. I laughed at the look he sent me, his face was passive but his eyes were glaring at me. "What? You don't trust yourself with the job?" I asked loving the look he was giving me.

"I would prefer it if you would not joke about that." he said quietly and I stopped laughing. "Spock, what is wrong? You have been acting different since we left for this journey." I said wondering what made him this way. "It is nothing, it is just hard to concentrate when you are acting so emotional." He said and I looked at him. "What do you mean?" I asked coldly. "You have just proven my point." he said when my mood went from happy to angry within seconds. "Spock, what are you trying to tell me?" I asked.

"I am simply requesting you tell me what is causing you to act this way." He said putting his hand on my shoulder. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT IS CAUSING THIS SPOCK, IF I DID I WOULD HAVE FIXED IT ALREADY!." I yelled at him close to crying. I backed away from him and started to feel nauseous, and I couldn't keep it down.

I ran to the bathroom and lost my stomach. I hated being sick. "Maybe you should go see Dr. McCoy." Spock said as he helped me up. I washed my face and brushed my teeth. "I will later I am just going to lay down now." I said walking to the bed and laying down on the bed. "I know that my shift starts soon, and I will be there, just go back to your post, that is where you want to be anyway." I said quietly and when I heard the door open and close I buried my face in a pillow and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

I woke up, from a nightmare, with a gasp and I was soaked with sweat. I thought back to the nightmare.

_(Nightmare)_

"_Captain Pike, you said you needed to see me?" I said as I walked into his office. "Yes, I do." He said looking at me sadly. _

_"Jamie, I'm afraid that your mother was on an assignment off the planet and the planet she was on suffered from an earthquake while she was on it." He told me and I felt sick. "What! Is she okay?" I asked trying to breathe, but when I saw his face I knew that she wasn't. _

_"Jamie, she didn't survive the earthquake." he said softly and I felt like I was going to pass out. "What are you saying?" I asked trying not to believe it. The door opened and James walked into the room. "James, tell me what is going on. Please." I begged. He looked at me, and I could see his eyes were filled with tears. "Jamie, she's gone. Mom is gone." he said trying not to cry. I started shaking my head. _

_"NO! James, you're lying, tell me you're joking." I begged crying and when he didn't respond I started pounding on his chest, but I had no strength in it. He just held me while I cried, finally letting it sink in. My mother was gone._

_(Nightmare Ends)_

I tried to catch my breath and it wasn't easy. I heard the door open and saw two people run in.

"Jamie!" Jim exclaimed coming to hug me. "Are you alright? What happened, I felt like something happened to you. Spock did too. Are you okay?" He asked all at once. Being twins, James and I could tell when something was wrong with the other twin. Spock and I were connected because we were mated, in Vulcan terms at least. I couldn't say anything, so I just shook my head.

I pushed past both of them, well I tried. Spock had grabbed my arm. "Jamie…what has happened?" He asked and I finally gave in and hugged him. "I went back to when I found out I didn't have a mother anymore." I said my voice muffled by Spock's uniform. I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Jamie, please don't go back to that time. That is why I kept it from you. Please." He begged and I just looked at Spock.

When I had enough strength to pull away I went to the bathroom to make myself presentable, when I got back out only Spock was in the room. "The Captain has said that you are allowed to skip your shift." he said his hands behind his back. I just shrugged.

"That doesn't mean I'm going to skip it. I'm actually headed up there right now." I said quietly.

"I would suggest that you see Dr. McCoy first, so that he can figure out what made you feel sick. That is all I ask of you, in return I will not argue about you going up to the bridge." He said before I could say anything. I didn't have anything in me to argue so I just nodded.

As I was walking out the door Spock grabbed my arm and pulled me into him. He then proceeded to kiss me senseless, which kind of surprised me. When we broke apart I smiled and walked towards the medical lab.

* * *

When I finally go to the medical lab I saw Bones. "Bones could you please check me over and see what is making me sick?" I asked and he nodded but didn't ask questions. I was in there for thirty minutes while Bones tried to figure out what was wrong with me. When he finally stopped looking me over he seemed shocked. "Bones what is wrong with me?" I asked worried by his look.

"When was the last time you had your menstrual cycle?" he asked quietly so no one could over hear the conversation. "I don't know." I stated while looking around and trying to remember. My eyes got wide when I remembered. "Two months ago." I said quietly hardly breathing.

"Jamie…I'm guessing you already figured this out…but you're pregnant." He said and I just stared at him. I gulped and walked out of the lab. I tried to think of how I could tell Spock and Jim. I was petrified that Spock wouldn't want the baby. If he didn't want it I don't know what I would do.

* * *

I was still thinking when I got to the bridge. "Commander, I would like to speak with you for a minute." I said quietly, after I had walked up to him and my brother.

He nodded and walked to the elevator with me. We stopped it before it could move. "Spock, I have something important to tell you, please don't speak until I am done." I said gathering my courage.

"I found out why I have been so emotional. It was quiet a surprise actually. Anyway I realized that I was late…two months late. When I told Bones this he told me what the problem was." I stopped talking for a minute and Spock looked at me. I had started crying, I was happy about this and scared.

"I'm pregnant. Two months pregnant to be exact." I said and held my breath waiting for him to speak.

He looked frozen but his eyes were wide. "Spock, say something please." I begged and he looked at my stomach.

His lips twitched upwards and I saw happiness in his eyes. I put his hand on my stomach. "You're going to be a dad." I said smiling while I hugged him, but he still hadn't said anything. "I am feeling shock, yet happiness." he said and held on to me tight.

"Now we just have to tell my brother." I said and he looked down at me with an impassive face.


	6. The Truth Comes Out

Hello, lovely readers. I hope you are still reading this. I swear senior year is difficult but since this is my stree reliever I shall update more and soon. To make up for the long wait, I made my first ever lemon scence so be warned. It is at the end so you can skip it if you want. I don't own Star Trek, I only own Jamie Kirk, thank you to everyone who hasn't given up on me. On with the story.

* * *

"If I am correct, I believe that the Captain will not be happy with this news." Spock said and I just smiled. "Jim will be happy to be an uncle, trust me." I said dragging him out of the elevator. "This is your Captain speaking, will everyone who is scheduled to be on the bridge this time, actually come to the bridge." We heard my brother's voice over the intercom.

When we got to the bridge I saw everyone look at us. "Very funny Captain." I said smiling, "Hey she's smiling again, no more mood swings?" He asked while teasing me. "Wouldn't you like to know big brother." I smiled sweetly and went to sit by Nyota. "So what did you tell Spock?" she asked me quietly. "Just that I'm pregnant." I whispered to her and she screamed happily. "Are you serious?" She said loudly, oblivious to everyone who was looking our way now and I was blushing. "Yes I am serious why would I lie about this?" I asked smiling and she shrugged. "I'm going to be a Godmother!" she whispered excitedly. I went up to my brother.

"James I know that you said we shouldn't go to New Vulcan and that Spock agreed with you but it's important that we go there." I said and he just looked at me. "Why is it so important that we go there Jamie?" he asked and I looked at Spock who was frowning. "I will tell you later, but we have to go there eventually." I said and walked over to Spock. "What are you doing?" he asked me and I looked at him. "I think it's only right to let your father know Spock and I think we should tell him in person." I said and he just stared at me.

"Spock it's his grandchild, he will want to know this news." I whispered and he nodded. "Captain I believe that it would be a good idea to visit New Vulcan as well, we could help them rebuild." He said louder so James could hear and I smiled. "What is going on? As your Captain I demand that you tell me." James said and I looked at him. "James, you don't want to find our right now in front of everybody. You'll be much happier just not knowing for now. I promise you'll find out when we get to New Vulcan, but only if we go to New Vulcan." I said. "Jamie. Outside. Now." he said and I rolled my eyes but did what he said when we got outside he looked at me.

"What did you say to Spock to get him to agree with you about going to New Vulcan?" he asked and I looked at him. "I just told him that his dad might like to see him, and he agreed with that. He is trying to get along with his father more." I said quietly trying to look him straight in the eye. "Jamie I know you're not telling me the truth, now tell me the real reason you want to go to New Vulcan." he demanded. "James…I can't yet-" I began but got interrupted.

"JAMIE GEORGIA KIRK, TELL ME NOW!" he yelled and I got angry. "NO. JAMES TIBERIUS KIRK I WILL NOT." I yelled back I heard the door open that led to the bridge. "Now Jamie, I swear I will pull rank." he said and I glared at him opened mouthed. "FINE JAMES, I'M PREGNANT AND I WANT TO TELL SPOCK'S FATHER. I WOULD HAVE TOLD YOU LATER BUT YOU COULDN'T LEAVE IT ALONE. SO FOR RIGHT NOW…just leave me alone and give me time to calm down." I said getting quieter at the end because I was trying to hold back tears. "What! Jamie! Jamie, I'm sorry." he said grabbing my arm accidentally to roughly and I cried out.

James' arm was pulled off by Spock, who was just being protective not disrespectful. "Jamie I didn't mean to hurt you." he begged. "Spock let me go, I didn't mean to hurt her." he said and Spock let him go but went and stood by me. "James I am just going to go to my quarters and calm down there. I can't be stressed while pregnant." I said and he nodded. I went to my quarters and laid down to go to sleep.

* * *

(Nyota's P.O.V)

I watched as Jamie walked away. Spock and James were glaring at each other. "Nice going Captain." I said somewhat rudely. "Spock! You got my little sister pregnant!" Jim exclaimed glaring at his First Officer. "I assure you Captain that it was not on purpose, but I do not regret it." Spock said in monotone voice.

Jim started to turn away before he quickly turned and punched Spock in the face before anyone could blink. I quickly ran to intervene knowing Jamie would be pissed that the two most important men in her life were fighting. "Guys break it up." I said and they didn't listen. "Think about Jamie and how this make her feel, she'll cry and feel stressed if you guys start beat each other up badly." I said and then they finally stopped and looked at each other. Jim got up first and held his hand out for Spock to take which he did. Then everyone went back to their posts on the bridge.

* * *

(Jamie's P.O.V)

When I woke up, it was because somebody was climbing into bed with me. "Spock that better be you." I said smiling. "Who else would it be Jamie?" He asked and I just laughed before turning around and facing him. When he was all settled he wrapped his arms around me and I fell back asleep.

I woke up in the morning and went to the bathroom, after finally maneuvering myself out of Spock's grip. After I went to the bathroom, I went out to the bridge with a banana I had grabbed from the cafeteria. I noticed that Jim was already out there in the chair staring off into space. I went and stood by him. "There was a time when we told each other everything as soon as we found out something and before we told anyone else." Jim said still staring into space…pun not intended.

"Jim, Spock is the father I think this is the one thing that he can find out before you." I said standing in front of him. While he shrugged. "I was going to tell you and Sarek together so that way you would both know at the same time." I said grabbing his hand and he looked up at me. "I guess your relationship with Spock is going to be extra different now. I mean you're going to have mood swings and high emotions and he tries to hide his emotions from everyone." James said and I smiled.

"Yeah but he can handle it. I have faith in him." I said laughing. I went and sat in a chair and sat by James. "You know James, that this is going to be your niece or nephew." I said and he grinned, actually it was more like a smirk. "Well, I get to convert a child, this is awesome." he said and I glared at him.

"You seem to be forgetting Captain, that this child will be ¼ Vulcan and therefore very smart and can't be manipulated by it's stupid uncle." I said laughing at the look on his face. We just sat and talked until everyone else came onto the bridge.

* * *

I was in the cafeteria with Nyota and watching as Spock and James were talking about something, that apparently I couldn't know about. "So are you excited?" Nyota asked and I smiled. "Of coarse I am excited, but I want to be surprised when I give birth, so I am not going to find out the gender." I said and she nodded. "Well we're still three days away from Vulcan and currently we have nothing to do, so lets find something to do." She said and I nodded. We ended up just walking around the ship.

"So I was noticing that Spock is getting somewhat protective, well even more than usual." Nyota said and I laughed while nodding. "Well I heard that a lot of males do that no matter what species they are, especially when they are going to be having their first child." I commented thinking about when I tried to get up and it took me forever to get out of Spock's arms. "So when do you think, you and my brother will get together?" I asked her and she lightly slapped me on the arm.

"I don't know, it might never happen for all we know." she said and I smirked. "Please don't smirk you look too much like your brother when you do." She begged and I laughed really loudly. "Well we're twins. What do you expect?" I asked her rhetorically of coarse. "So are you excited about going to New Vulcan and seeing Spock's father again?" She asked and I laughed. "I want to see what New Vulcan would look like. I mean I also want to see how the older Spock is dealing with things. Actually, I wonder if he has told Sarek that he is an older version of his son." I said laughing at the image that came into my head. Nyota laughed with me.

We just sat and talked for awhile before she had to go to her shift on the bridge, it was technically mine too, but I wasn't feeling well and went to my quarters to get some rest.

* * *

Needless to say, that rest didn't happen, because as soon as I got into my room, I felt sick and ran to the bathroom. I spent like thirty minutes in the bathroom getting sick because for some reason whenever I tried to get up I just had to throw up again so I gave up. I was crying because I hated getting sick, and I didn't want to have to worry about that happening if we were ever in trouble. I eventually gave up, trying to get up so I simply laid on the ground.

I heard the door to the quarters open. "Jamie!" I heard Spock's shocked voice as he came over by me. "I am going to contact Dr. McCoy." he said getting up, but stopped when I put my hand on his arm. "Spock it's just morning sickness." I mumbled and tried to get up again and this time I didn't get sick. I was going to walk to the bed when Spock picked me up and carried me to it. "Get some rest, I shall inform the captain why you aren't on the bridge." he said and I nodded. I listened as he left and then finally was able to get to sleep.

* * *

(3rd Person P.O.V)

Spock walked to the bridge and when he got there James looked at him. "Commander, I sent you to retrieve my sister. Where is she?" he asked, when he noticed his sister wasn't with Spock. "She is ill at the moment Captain, but she has assured me it is just morning sickness, as it is called." Spock answered and noticed that James was going to go check on his twin.

"Did she need anything?" James asked his first officer. "No, she simply said that she needed rest." Spock said and James nodded in understanding. Spock walked up closer to the captain. "Captain, may I request that you not let Jamie work on the bridge anymore, she is very exhausted and sick lately and doesn't seem to have enough energy to do many things. I have researched that stress is bad for the baby." Spock said and James thought about it for a minute.

"Spock, I still need her here for a little more time, but as soon as it becomes too much I will put her on maternity leave." James promised and Spock just nodded. James just sat in his Captain's chair and watched as they went through space, he was thinking about his family the whole time. He was wondering if his dad would be proud of him and Jamie. If he would be happy that he is going to be a grandfather. He pretty much knows his mother would be happy about being a grandmother. He was definitely excited about being an uncle, he will be able to teach a child something. "I find it funny that my niece or nephew is going to be part Vulcan considering, it's father and I used to hate each other." James said to himself, but Spock heard. "I was thinking those exact same thoughts 22 minutes ago, Captain." Spock stated and James grinned.

"Well great minds think alike Spock, I thought you would know that quote considering my sister says it all the time." James teased Spock, who just looked at him. "So, Spock, tell me are you excited to be going to New Vulcan, to tell your father he is going to be a grandfather?" James asked and this time he got a dirty look from Spock. "No, Captain, I can not say that I am happy to be going to New Vulcan, to see my father. " Spock said in a monotone. Just then the doors opened and Jamie walked in looking worse for the wear.

* * *

(Jamie's P.O.V)

As I walked towards Spock and James, on the bridge, I got stared at. I knew I probably looked like hell, but I didn't have enough energy to make myself look presentable. Halfway to James and Spock, I decided to just go sit at my station. Nyota looked at me worried. "I am very tired and very sick of morning sickness." I said trying to make her laugh, it worked a little, but not enough. "Are you sure you should be working right now?" she asked me and I just stared at her.

"A good Lieutenant is always working, they don't take time off, you know that." I said quietly even though I know Spock could hear me. "But a pregnant one should be able to get away from working for at least a little while." She defended her case. "Nyota give up I'm pregnant and not even Spock tries to argue with me anymore, apparently when I'm angry and pregnant I scare everybody." I said frowning and putting my head down onto my arms, which were on my station. "You know, that if something happens you will get stressed out like always and that is a bad thing." She said and I agreed with her.

"Probably, but I would be even more stressed out if something happened and I could've stopped it but I wasn't up here to be able to stop it in time." I said and I could see my reasoning was getting to her. "I guess that makes sense, but sooner or later the Captain, will be putting you on bed rest." She assured me and I gave my brother a glare from across the room. "You know they both are just trying to protect you and the baby, they don't think that you're weak or can't handle it, they just want to be extra cautious, and that makes sense to me and I know it makes sense to you too." She said and I just shrugged, I didn't have to admit she was right, even though she was right.

"Hey, I'm hungry so I'm going to get something to eat. Do you want to come with me?" I asked and she nodded.

* * *

As we were eating in the cafeteria, I noticed that everyone was staring at me. "Okay, why is everyone staring at me?" I asked and Nyota looked down at my stomach and so did I. "Wow I didn't realize it was that big, that actually makes sense." I smiled and so did she. "I am going to be pissed if I people stare at me wherever I go." I stated and Nyota grinned. "I think they are just shocked, that you got the resident Vulcan, to show feelings and they are probably shocked that he has a girlfriend, much less a baby on the way. Aw, it's going to be a cute little Vulcan baby, I wonder if it's going to have the Vulcan ears and eyebrows." Nyota said and I smiled.

"I really hope so I bet they will look adorable, I think Spock wants them to look human though. I have no idea why, he just doesn't seem to like his ears and eyebrows, I personally think he is lucky to have them, but he doesn't believe me." I said sadly. "Well you forget, he was made fun of for being half Vulcan, by the other Vulcan children, maybe he doesn't want his child to go through all of that." Nyota said and I nodded. That actually makes a lot of sense, now that I think about it. "Maybe, but I don't know, he just sometimes seems so ashamed of everything that is his nature. I know that he doesn't like having people stare at him because he is a Vulcan and human mixture, which I think is fair because I hate being looked at because of my brother, my dad and my boyfriend." I said once again shrugging.

"I am still trying to figure out my boyfriend and we have been together for awhile." I said laughing. "Excuse me Lieutenant Uhura, I was wondering if I could possibly steal Lieutenant Kirk from you, for the time being?" I heard Spock ask from behind me, at least he was a gentleman about it. "Of coarse sir. I'll see you tomorrow Jamie." She said getting up and leaving. I laughed and looked at Spock. "May I do something for you Commander?" I asked teasing him. The corners of his mouth twitched up.

"Actually, Lieutenant I believe that you should get some rest, so you are not to sick and tired later." Spock responded and I nodded getting up and walking out of the cafeteria and towards our quarters. I felt the stares all the way until we reached our rooms. "Spock, how come you don't want our child to have any Vulcan features?" I asked him finally. "I do not wish for our child to have to deal with all of the insults and beatings I suffered as a child." he said and I frowned. "Spock, our child will be a mixture of you and I, it will be smart, not only intellectual smart but also street smart. Our child will still be able to act just like you and I both do, especially with James influencing the kid." I said smiling and Spock looked somewhat horrified. "Maybe, we shall hide the baby from the Captain, once it is born." He responded and I laughed.

"Spock, maybe our child could fall in love with a Vulcan and then what would happen. Would you accept that or would you be upset?" I asked seriously. "I am quite sure that I will be proud of our child no matter what it does or who it chooses to fall in love with, be it human, Vulcan or some other race." Spock said and I smiled. "That right there proves that you are nothing like your father, and never will act like your father, I know that you will show our child all the love you can give it. That is why I am sure you will be a good father and why I fell in love with you Commander." I said giggling knowing he hated titles when we were alone as much as I did.

"Keep it up Jamie and you won't like the consequences you will receive." He warned lightly, but I knew that he was joking. "You and I both know, that there will be no consequences where I am involved. I am one of your only weaknesses Spock, well me and the baby of coarse. You told me this yourself the other night." I said softly and he nodded. "Yes, you both are. That I agree with." he said but then looked at me like I was prey and he was a predator. "Spock…" I warned unsure about what he was going to do. He took a step towards me and I took off running around the room. Unfortunately, do to his Vulcan genes he is much faster than me and caught me in a matter of seconds. "No fair Spock, you have a natural ability of being father then me. I consider that cheating." I said playfully pouting.

"I would not have had to chase you, if you did not run away." he said hotly into my ear and then the worst possible thing happened, my increased sex drive came into play and I got very aroused. Spock I know smelled it. "For some reason, me catching you while you are running away causes you to become very aroused." He murmured into my ear and I moaned because it sent a shock all the way to my core. "Spock." I groaned because he was torturing me on purpose. "I told you that you would not like the consequences. Did I not?" he asked and I groaned again. He finally started kissing my neck and pushed me up against the wall. I felt something hitting my thigh and that just got me even more aroused, which at the moment I didn't think was possible. When his lips finally hit mine, I sighed happily but then he was going to slow, so he picked me up and brought me over to the bed still kissing me, when he lowered me onto the bed I pulled him down with me. This caused his manhood to hit my core directly and I almost screamed.

I raised my hips trying to get that feeling back, but Spock had moved just enough to where I couldn't reach him. "Spock please…I need you." I begged and he finally gave in. He took my shirt off and I took his off, and then before I could go any farther, he ripped off my skirt and took off my boots. I wasn't wearing a bra because my breast had gotten big and I didn't fit into them at the moment, and then my underwear, was just a plain white lacy thong. Spock's eyes got really dark when he saw that, and then he quickly removed the rest of mine and his clothing and got back on top of me. Spock kissed me and kissed down my neck to my chest, where he started sucking on my nipples which were sensitive, due to the pregnancy and I screamed in pleasure and a little pain when he bit them softly.

I felt his hand moving down to my soaking core and he automatically stuck two fingers into me and I was so thankful I almost started crying, but raised my hips in time with his hand. All to soon, he removed his hand before I could climax, but before I could say anything about it, he shoved his whole length into me and since I was sensitive down there too it hurt a little but it was worth it for all of the pleasure I was receiving. A little while later, I felt my walls tighten around his length and felt his length swell up. With a primal growl from him, he came and when I heard his growl, I came very hard and with a very loud scream.

A few minutes later, he rolled over so that he was laying next to me. "You know, that is amazing when I'm not pregnant, but it's extremely amazing when I'm pregnant. I'm glad you have lots of stamina because I read that when you're pregnant your sex drive goes wild, and since you'll be able to smell whenever I'm aroused, I guess you'll just have to help me fix it so I'm not uncomfortable." I said slyly. "Even if you were not pregnant, I would gladly do this responsibility without any hesitance or regret." Spock said and I smiled before laying his head on my chest and falling asleep.

* * *

So what do you think? Was it worth the wait? Did I do an okay job? Any feedback at all is okay by me.


	7. This Is Boring

Hey Guys. Sorry I got mixed up, this is the real chapter seven, instead of chapter 8

Don't own Star Trek, just Jamie Kirk.

* * *

I was sitting in my room getting ready to head out to the bridge when a thought came to my mind. I realized that it is very boring here when there is nothing to do. I walked out to the bridge and saw Spock and Jim just sitting in their chairs and they were having a conversation. "Jim, I know it's a good thing that nothing is attacking us, but it is very boring having nothing to do." I stated and everyone in the bridge looked at me. "What? It is!" I exclaimed glaring at everyone and crossing my arms. Jim just laughed. "Don't you mean Captain, Lieutenant?" He asked smiling. "No, not really, not this time." I said quoting Spock from the Nero accident. I was in a bad mood, because I was bored. I got an idea. "Why don't we go to New Vulcan?" I asked excitedly.

"I do not think that is a good idea." Spock said. I glared at him. "Why not? We have nothing better to do, maybe we could help rebuild buildings or something. I thought you wanted to go to New Vulcan to help the race anyway." I said huffing. I understand that I was acting like a child, but that is what happens when I am bored. Jim just looked at me. I walked up to Spock. "Enjoy spending the night with Jim." I whispered into his ear, but I know Jim heard. They both looked at me in shock and I only smirked and walked away. I knew that they would give in. 5...4...3...2... "Jamie, wait." I heard Jim say as I was heading out into the hallway.

"Yes, James?" I asked sweetly. "That is not right and you know that. Just because we aren't going to New Vulcan doesn't mean that you can act like a 5 year old again. You will let Spock back into your rooms and you will act like the adult you are." He said quietly. "Look whose talking." I mumbled as he walked away. He stopped and stiffened but kept on walking.

* * *

I eventually got over my childish act and went back to the bridge. I sat at my station and looked at Nyota she was smirking. "What?" I asked. "I could tell by the look on James' face that you were saying that Spock was staying with him tonight." She said smiling and I nodded.

"I didn't mean to snap and act childish I just want something to do, there is absolutely nothing to do." I said. "Well why don't we go to the fighting room and practice?" Nyota asked and I smiled. As we walked down to the room, we were joking about males. "I swear it doesn't matter what planet they come from they only think about one thing." I said. "Even Spock, although he won't admit it." I said as an afterthought. I really hope James wasn't spying on this room right now. We started fighting, while talking about random things. We finally sat down to get some water.

"You know, I bet James and Spock were spying on us." I said laughing. "Well if I remember correctly, that sounds exactly like something he would do." She said in a serious voice, but still frowning. I just smiled at her.

"Maybe we should just ignore Jim and Spock. I'm serious about them becoming bunk buddies tonight." I said laughing as we walked onto the bridge. Everyone looked at us and Nyota burst out laughing at my comment. I just glanced at Spock, and went back to my station. "Captain we're being hailed." Nyota said suddenly. Admiral Pike came onto the screen. "Captain Kirk, Lieutenant Kirk, I need to speak to both of you." Pike said with a serious face.

I went and stood in front of the screen. "We have found your mother's killer." Pike said. "Killer? You and James told me that she died in a accident while she was off planet." I said glaring at both of them. "We didn't want you to know that she was killed, we knew that you would end up leaving Starfleet to try to find her killer. We didn't want that to happen." James said quietly. "Well great to know, I've been lied too for 4 years." I hissed, somebody was holding me back from getting closer to my brother. I turned around and saw Spock. "Let me go Spock." I demanded. "I'm not going to go near him." I said and when he let go I just walked towards my room. I was fuming, but I couldn't be near Jim, I didn't want to yell at him and take my anger out on him.

He was just trying to protect me, but it hurt because he lied to me. I was sitting on my bed when I heard the door open. "Unless you're a Vulcan with pointy ears or a woman named Nyota then you better leave this instant." I said not looking up from the floor. "Then I am glad I have pointy ears." I heard Spock say behind me. "Shouldn't you be up there with your best friend?" I asked quietly since he always sides with Jim.

"I realized that this is more important than that." he said and I was shocked that he thought that and I bet he was too. "I don't understand why he would lie to me like that." I said quietly. "I have observed that the Captain cares deeply about your emotions and feelings. I understand that he was trying to protect you and make sure that you stayed in school. I would be wrong to say that I wouldn't do the same if it came to protecting you." Spock said and I turned to face him. "Spock, why don't you want to go to New Vulcan?" I asked quietly. "I would rather not see how many of my kind are still alive." Spock said.

I looked at him. "Spock, I am sure that the older you is doing just fine at the job you planned on doing." I said smiling at him. I laughed at the look he sent me, his face was passive but his eyes were glaring at me. "What? You don't trust yourself with the job?" I asked loving the look he was giving me. "I would prefer it if you would not joke about that." he said quietly and I stopped laughing. "Spock, what is wrong? You have been acting different since we left for this journey." I said wondering what made him this way. "It is nothing, it is just hard to concentrate when you are acting so emotional." He said and I looked at him. "What do you mean?" I asked coldly.

"You have just proven my point." he said when my mood went from happy to angry within seconds. "Spock, what are you trying to tell me?" I asked. "I am simply requesting you tell me what is causing you to act this way." He said putting his hand on my shoulder. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT IS CAUSING THIS SPOCK, IF I DID I WOULD HAVE FIXED IT ALREADY!." I yelled at him close to crying. I backed away from him and started to feel nauseous, and I couldn't keep it down. I ran to the bathroom and lost my stomach. I hated being sick.

"Maybe you should go see Dr. McCoy." Spock said as he helped me up. I washed my face and brushed my teeth. "I will later I am just going to lay down now." I said walking to the bed and laying down on the bed. "I know that my shift starts soon, and I will be there, just go back to your post, that is where you want to be anyway." I said quietly and when I heard the door open and close I buried my face in a pillow and cried myself to sleep.

I woke up, from a nightmare, with a gasp and I was soaked with sweat. I thought back to the nightmare.

* * *

_(Nightmare)_

"_Captain Pike, you said you needed to see me?" I said as I walked into his office. "Yes, I do." He said looking at me sadly. "Jamie, I'm afraid that your mother was on an assignment off the planet and the planet she was on suffered from an earthquake while she was on it." He told me and I felt sick. "What! Is she okay?" I asked trying to breathe, but when I saw his face I knew that she wasn't. "Jamie, she didn't survive the earthquake." he said softly and I felt like I was going to pass out. _

_"What are you saying?" I asked trying not to believe it. The door opened and James walked into the room. "James, tell me what is going on. Please." I begged. He looked at me, and I could see his eyes were filled with tears. "Jamie, she's gone. Mom is gone." he said trying not to cry. I started shaking my head. "NO! James, you're lying, tell me you're joking." I begged crying and when he didn't respond I started pounding on his chest, but I had no strength in it. He just held me while I cried, finally letting it sink in. My mother was gone._

_(Nightmare Ends)_

* * *

I tried to catch my breath and it wasn't easy. I heard the door open and saw two people run in. "Jamie!" Jim exclaimed coming to hug me. "Are you alright? What happened, I felt like something happened to you. Spock did too. Are you okay?" He asked all at once. Being twins, James and I could tell when something was wrong with the other twin. Spock and I were connected because we were mated, in Vulcan terms at least. I couldn't say anything, so I just shook my head. I pushed past both of them, well I tried. Spock had grabbed my arm. "Jamie…what has happened?" He asked and I finally gave in and hugged him.

"I went back to when I found out I didn't have a mother anymore." I said my voice muffled by Spock's uniform. I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Jamie, please don't go back to that time. That is why I kept it from you. Please." He begged and I just looked at Spock. When I had enough strength to pull away I went to the bathroom to make myself presentable, when I got back out only Spock was in the room.

"The Captain has said that you are allowed to skip your shift." he said his hands behind his back. I just shrugged. "That doesn't mean I'm going to skip it. I'm actually headed up there right now." I said quietly. "I would suggest that you see Dr. McCoy first, so that he can figure out what made you feel sick. That is all I ask of you, in return I will not argue about you going up to the bridge." He said before I could say anything. I didn't have anything in me to argue so I just nodded.

As I was walking out the door Spock grabbed my arm and pulled me into him. He then proceeded to kiss me senseless, which kind of surprised me. When we broke apart I smiled and walked towards the medical lab.

* * *

When I finally go to the medical lab I saw Bones. "Bones could you please check me over and see what is making me sick?" I asked and he nodded but didn't ask questions. I was in there for thirty minutes while Bones tried to figure out what was wrong with me. When he finally stopped looking me over he seemed shocked. "Bones what is wrong with me?" I asked worried by his look. "When was the last time you had your menstrual cycle?" he asked quietly so no one could over hear the conversation. "I don't know." I stated while looking around and trying to remember.

My eyes got wide when I remembered. "Two months ago." I said quietly hardly breathing. "Jamie…I'm guessing you already figured this out…but you're pregnant." He said and I just stared at him. I gulped and walked out of the lab. I tried to think of how I could tell Spock and Jim. I was petrified that Spock wouldn't want the baby. If he didn't want it I don't know what I would do.

I was still thinking when I got to the bridge. "Commander, I would like to speak with you for a minute." I said quietly, after I had walked up to him and my brother. He nodded and walked to the elevator with me. We stopped it before it could move. "Spock, I have something important to tell you, please don't speak until I am done." I said gathering my courage. "I found out why I have been so emotional. It was quiet a surprise actually. Anyway I realized that I was late…two months late. When I told Bones this he told me what the problem was." I stopped talking for a minute and Spock looked at me. I had started crying, I was happy about this and scared. "I'm pregnant. Two months pregnant to be exact." I said and held my breath waiting for him to speak. He looked frozen but his eyes were wide. "Spock, say something please." I begged and he looked at my stomach. His lips twitched upwards and I saw happiness in his eyes. I put his hand on my stomach.

"You're going to be a dad." I said smiling while I hugged him, but he still hadn't said anything. "I am feeling shock, yet happiness." he said and held on to me tight. "Now we just have to tell my brother." I said and he looked down at me with an impassive face.


	8. New Vulcan and Old Friends

Disclaimer: I only own Jamie Kirk, and the baby inside of her! And i am so sorry for not posting sooner, with my last year of highschool mixed with graduation and getting ready and starting college i have been super and have been working on this chapter for a long time and i dont even know if its any good so please read and review. Thank you!

P.S. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and asked for more, besides the fact that writing is my destresser you guys are the reasons i keep on writing.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I realized that Spock wasn't there. When I checked the time, I realized why…I was very late for my shift on the bridge. I quickly got up and got dressed before speed walking to the bridge. When I got there I heard singing inside and it sounded like me singing. I walked onto the bridge and gasped at what I saw. There one the screen, was a video of me singing, when I was a teenager, everyone was watching it, and they seemed shocked. The song that I was singing in the movie is the last song I ever sang to my mom, because we were talking one night while I was at Starfleet, over the communicator and she asked me to sing to her, so I did. It was this song. When I sang to her that last time, that was the last time I heard her voice.

I stopped singing after that, I haven't sang a single note since she's been gone. I couldn't hear this song, so I quickly ran over to Nyota's chair, she wasn't in here I noticed, I bet she was eating breakfast. She knew I couldn't stand this song, she wouldn't have played it so I knew she wasn't here. I quickly got the image off the screen and everyone turned to me shocked and protesting. "Jamie! Why did you do that?" My twin asked pouting. "Because James I hate that song and I don't sing anymore, ever." I said before walking out of the bridge, no I wasn't running, I was hungry. My baby was hungry, so I was hungry.

I heard the doors slide open and two sets of feet walking towards me. "Jamie, what's going on. You used to love to sing, why don't you anymore?" Jim asked and I looked at him. "Jim, I don't see the point of singing anymore, I lost my love of it." I said calmly. "Jamie, I don't understand that, you always made everyone happy when you sang them a song. You especially loved that song." Jim said meaning the song that was playing. "Captain, you have to go back to the bridge, I will be back shortly after some breakfast." I said softly and he just nodded. When he started walking away Spock came up to me and touched the side of my face.

"I can feel your pain. Why is it there?" Spock asked. "Spock, the last time I ever sang I was singing to my mother and that was the song I sang to her. We were talking over the communicator and I could see her and everything, I said I love you to her but that was the last time I ever saw or talked to her. I don't want to sing anymore." I said quietly. I just hugged him, I didn't care about people staring, I just wanted him to hold me. After a few minutes, I looked up at him.

"Spock, go back to the bridge, I'm just going to get some food. This baby seems to have it's uncle's appetite." I said smiling at his face. He nodded and kissed me quickly, before going back to his post. I smiled still amazed that even after 3 years, I am with Spock and now I'm having his child. I randomly laughed and everyone in the hall looked at me strangely, I just shrugged and walked towards the cafeteria.

* * *

For some reason, I didn't make it to the cafeteria, no I got side tracked and ended up going down a deserted hall, I have never been through before. I looked out one of the windows and watched the stars go by. I eventually sat against the wall opposite to the window because I can't be standing for too long. I guess I was there for longer than I thought, because I heard the main com go off and I listened. "Lieutenant Kirk, please report to the bridge. Immediately!" James said sounding worried, and I noticed that I had forgotten to put my handheld communicator on.

Well this isn't going to be good considering I have two protective males in my life and I haven't responded to their messages to me because I don't have my communicator and I'm guessing since this is deserted, not many people go near here. I looked at my watch and realized that I had been gone for three hours, uh-oh I promised Spock I would be back soon when I left to go to the cafeteria, he probably told James who went into worried twin mode. Just great! I slowly made my way back to the bridge.

As I was walking towards the bridge a lot of people looked at me and sighed with relief. "Cadet, what is going on?" I asked a person who was just assigned to the Enterprise, because he was one of the ones who sighed with relief. "Lieutenant, everyone is going crazy looking for you, the Captain and the Commander are both very worried, and they are both shouting at people and each other." He said quietly. "Thank you, Cadet." I said and started walking a little quicker and I got to the bridge door, it slid open for me to go through. It went deadly silent when I stepped in, then I noticed James and Spock staring at me a little angry and relieved. "Where the hell have you been!" James asked and he was too worried to use titles. "I went for a walk, I got side tracked from going to the cafeteria." I said calmly staring at him with a raised eyebrow. "Why didn't you answer your communicator then?" he asked. "I forgot it in my quarters." I responded to that question quite simply.

"Where were you? We had people search the entire ship." Spock said quietly. "Obviously they didn't look hard enough, I found a deserted hall that I had never seen before so I went and sat in it, because it was fun to look out the window." I said slightly smiling. "This isn't funny, do you realize that if something happened to you, nobody would know where you are?" James asked me. "James whenever I am in trouble, or am hurt and feel pain you and Spock will know, because you are both connected to me. You because you're my twin and Spock because we are in a relationship." I said and a light bulb went off into his head. "Spock, how come you didn't think about that, she is carrying your child, you could have found her?" James said blaming my boyfriend. "In all truth Captain you could have found her as well." Spock responded in a know it all tone, and then they were trying to talk over each other. I finally got sick of their yelling.

"ENOUGH!" I yelled loudly and everyone looked at me shocked, I have never yelled that loudly. "Will both of you please stop fighting. I know that it is hard that you have to be related, but please, I don't need you guys fighting." I informed them and they just looked at me. I glared at them. "You are both worse then children. I swear this child is already more mature than the both of you put together." I fumed. Spock raised an eyebrow. "That is highly improbable, considering the child has yet to be born, and therefore you do not know how it will act." Spock said logically and automatically knew he said the wrong thing when I turned to him glaring.

"That was not my point Spock! My point was that you both are acting very immature at the moment. The Captain and his First Officer, fighting like they used to when they first met." I said pacing and mumbling. As I went on, Spock and James started to look somewhat ashamed. "Okay! Jamie! Stop!." James said putting his hand over my mouth. "We get it okay, we won't fight anymore." James said and I nodded. "Thank you. That is all I ask for." I said and then after a few seconds of standing there I went to take a seat at my post. I kind of smirked at the fact that my brother and boyfriend weren't saying much of anything at the moment.

"You know, it is very funny watching your brother and boyfriend during your hormone rages they look very lost sometimes." Nyota said smiling and I laughed quietly, nodding. "Well everyone gets a little lost at times, I even get a little lost at times when it comes to my mood swings." I said laughing. "So Captain, why haven't you decided for something to do that would make this voyage un-boring?" I asked towards my brother and truthfully he looked a little scared when answering. "I have decided but it is a surprise." He said meekly, yes James Tiberius Kirk actually was a little scared, and I smirked.

"Okay as long as it is at least something interesting." I said smugly my stomach then rumbled. "James, it seems that the baby growing inside me has an appetite more like it's uncle then either one of it's parents." I stated and he looked so proud. "Now that's wonderful, imagine on the weekends when the baby comes to visit Uncle James, all the wonderful things I could teach it." He said smirking evilly and I looked at Spock's face and some emotion was actually showing, sadly the emotion was horror.

"James, I have a feeling that if Spock has anything to do with it the baby will be visiting you very rarely, in fact the baby might be go spending more time with it's Godmother, Nyota Uhura, then you because of the influence you would have on the baby." I said and saw Spock's face relax a little bit but not much. "Well that being said I am off to lunch now." I said smiling and walking out of the bridge and towards the cafeteria. When I got there I just got a salad and water before going and sitting down at a table. As I was eating I got the feeling that someone was watching me and I saw Scotty coming to sit by me.

"Hello Lass, how are you this morning?" he said with his funny accent. I just smiled slightly. "Well I go from energetic, to hungry, to tired…to all these different emotions that are confusing myself and everyone around me." I said all in one breath and even he look confused. I laughed slightly and he just gave up trying to figure me out. "Well I have to go attend to the ship, she sure is a beauty to work with." he said smiling and I laughed loudly as he left.

When I was done eating I went back to my post but not before stopping by my cabin, to grab a book to read. I was happy when I got to my chair because then I could just relax while reading my book. As I was reading my book got taken out of my hands by James, who held the book above his head as I tried to reach for it, which involved me jumping up and down to get it. "Oh, what is my favorite little sister reading today?" he asked and I glared.

"None of your business Jim." I said still trying to get my book. "Jim just give me the book back, please." I said when I stopped jumping up and down as it was starting to make me sick, plus it was tiring. "Let me read some of it first." James said starting to read some of it and I waited for his reaction. Truthfully it's a book I found on my touch pad and that's what he was reading, but the book was explaining about giving birth and how it works. It was very detailed and I was just at the actual giving birth part. So I was patiently waiting for his reaction, with a smile. I didn't have to wait long, luckily

"What the hell! This is…is disturbing and disgusting." Jim said throwing the touchpad back at me. I caught it and laughed. "Well I told you it was none of your business but you didn't listen to me now did you?" I asked and he just glared at me and everyone on the bridge, even though they didn't know what the book was about, laughed at their Captain. Spock even smiled a little bit. "Still, that's not something a boy wants to know about his little sister. I mean it's his little sister, actually a guy wouldn't want to know about that at all." Jim defended himself and I just smirked. "Don't worry James, just don't be there when I give birth and everything will be okay. It's not like you're even going to be in the room with me. Unless of coarse, Spock can't be in there to hold my hand." I said then a thought came to me.

"Spock, will the baby have green blood, or red blood?" I asked and he looked at me. "I do not truly know, the baby will most likely have green blood, but as there have never been a child that is only one fourth Vulcan, so there is a possibility that the baby might have red blood because of it's human side." he stated after thinking about it for a little bit and I nodded in understanding. "Wow, my niece or nephew might have green blood, that is a little freaky, but also seems like a really funny sight to see when they get into fights. They are Kirks so they will most likely get into fights which will be funny because they'll have their uncle's fighting skills and their father's Vulcan strength and fighting skills. That lucky kid, he or she is going to be an awesome fighter." James said proudly like he could already see my child getting into fights.

"You forget Captain that Vulcan children are taught and raised to control their emotions as Vulcan emotions are magnified compared to human emotions." Spock said and I froze in realization, knowing that Spock might try to raise our child as he was raised to hide and control his emotions. "Spock, you are forgetting that Kirks are not good at covering their emotions as most of the time we act out on them." James stated. "The child will still have Vulcan in it, therefore he or she will be able to control their emotions. I will help them learn." Spock said and I knew this argument was going to go bad. "You mean like your father taught you? When your mother tried to help you act a little more human, but you didn't listen to her did you. I'm not going to let that happen to my niece or nephew, because I will make sure they at least act a little human, like their mother, my sister. They're not going to become like you used to be." James yelled.

I went over to everyone besides Nyota. "Leave the bridge, Uhura and I can take care of this." I said and they all left because they knew that I wouldn't let them stay. Spock and Jim didn't even hear me. "I loved my mother, I did listen to her." Spock said getting a little angry. "The only was someone can get you to act out your emotions is by mentioning things you loved, if they are threatened, or if they're gone. Spock, do you really want your kids to grow up the same way you did?" Jim asked quietly. "You have no idea how I grew up so do not think for a minute that you do." Spock stated and James' face went red.

"So you're saying you want to turn into your father, you want to act like him when your kid is growing up?" James asked loudly, before getting punched in the face. "Spock!" I exclaimed going towards him and stopping him from going towards my brother. Nyota helped my brother up, making sure he was okay. "Spock, he doesn't understand, you know that he doesn't understand the way Vulcan children are raised. I didn't understand at first either, remember, you had to explain it to me when we had our first fight and you didn't show emotion so I thought you truly didn't care about me. You know that, he doesn't understand. I know that you won't be like your father and that's all that matters. We both know you won't be like your father." I stated holding his face so he couldn't look away from me until he finally nodded and went to our cabin to calm down some.

I then turned to James. "James, you don't know anything about how they grew up, I didn't either at first. He will never be like his father, he was already scared that he would end up turning into his father. It wasn't right for you to say that to him. You can't keep talking about his parents like that James, how would you feel if someone said those things about our mom and dad?" I asked and he looked down at the ground ashamed. I decided that I would go check on Spock since my brother now had things to think about. Plus Nyota could take care of him. I smiled at the thought of James and Nyota getting together.

* * *

When I got back into the cabin, I saw Spock sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. "Spock, you'll never be like your father and you know it." I stated and he nodded. I decided he needed to be comforted so I sat by him and I kissed him passionately. We were interrupted by a knock on the door. I sighed and went and opened it. "Yes James." I said when I saw he was on the other side of the door, he didn't answer me though he just walked into the room and stood in front of Spock. "Spock I know what I said was out of line and I didn't think about how you would feel." He said and Spock just nodded.

"I am also sorry to tell you Spock, that Jamie got her wish like usual. We have arrived at New Vulcan." He said and walked out of the room and I smiled. "Spock, come on lets go." I said smiling and pulling him through the ship to the landing area. When we got off the ship I saw Vulcans gathering around the ship. I quickly found Sarek and he was standing next to Spock Prime. I pulled Spock towards them. "Hello!" I exclaimed smiling at them.

"Spock and I have news to tell the both of you!" I said smiling and turned to Spock. "You tell them." I ordered and he nodded. "We will be having a child in seven months time." Spock said. I waited for the reactions. Spock Prime was just smiling knowingly, Sarek hid his emotions very well but I was pretty sure he was shocked and a little bit happy. We were lead around New Vulcan and we helped a little bit but not much we could do.

* * *

Thank you! Hope you liked it! Read and Review if you want!

Always

Angelswatchoverme


	9. A Few Days in New Vulcan

I am soooo sorry to all my readers. I got busy and then writers block and then I didn't watch Star Trek as much. For some reason this site isn't uploading my documents so I have to Copy and Paste. Anyway after seeing the second movie I am back and ready to write. Thank you to all the people who have reviewed and put this story on their favorite list and follow list. It means so much because this was the first ever story I put on fan fiction and it is no where near done. Anyway, I only own Jamie Kirk, oh and the baby currently in her stomach! Sorry if this chapter isn't as good as everyone hoped. Enjoy!

* * *

The day after we arrived on New Vulcan, I was walking around without Spock and I knew that the other Vulcans had heard about my pregnancy because all of them were looking at me. Some of the looks I received were curious, but others were glares. I truly was expecting the glares, after all Vulcans and humans didn't always have the best history and Spock was bullied as a little boy because he was half human. I really am hoping that our child looks more Vulcan than human, because humans don't act as bad towards Vulcans, as the Vulcans do to us. If my child manages to look more Vulcan, then maybe Spock and I can save it some of the pain he went through as a child. Plus, I love Spock's ears and eyebrows and I think that they would look adorable on a baby, I mean come on everyone has got to love the eyebrows and ears. I noticed that while I was in my own thoughts, that Nyota had come up and was walking next to me.

"Did you notice all of the stares you were getting back there?" She asked me when she realized that I was paying attention again. "Yes, I did. That is what got me thinking in the first place and then I started hoping that my child wouldn't have to go through what Spock did. I was praying that the baby would look more Vulcan than anything so she or he won't feel inferior. Then I thought about Spock's ears and eyebrows and how cute they would look on a baby. Even you have to admit that the baby would look adorable with the Vulcan ears and eyebrows." I said and she nodded laughing. "I agree the baby would look adorable." She said and I smiled.

"Spock, wants the baby to look more human, he doesn't want to send the baby to the academy that he went to unless that's what he or she wants. He is scared that no matter what, no matter how Vulcan our baby looks, it will get teased and tormented even worse than he did." I said quietly. "He is never going to let that fear go. I think that, from what you have told me, that it affected him too much as a child." Nyota said and I nodded at that. "So what else were you thinking about while you were staring off into space?" She questioned and I laughed. "Truthfully, I'm wondering if my kid will have my eyes or Spock's, and I certainly pray that this baby does not look like James. Can you just imagine Spock's face if the baby ends up looking like James?" I asked her smirking and Nyota thought about it and then busted out laughing, causing all of the Vulcans nearby to stare at her.

"You have to be careful about your emotions here, remember Vulcans aren't known for showing their emotions and I pray that my child does not learn that habit. I know Spock may not be able to help that, but I really wonder if they learn to control their emotions or if it comes naturally. I really hope that it doesn't come naturally, I want my child to be able to express what they are feeling. I mean I don't want them to act like James, by any means, I mean he just does things through his feelings and sometimes its not the best choice to make." I said and she smirked at that. We eventually started walking back to the ship where everyone was staying, obviously, and I saw Spock waiting outside of the ship, most likely waiting for me.  
When we reached the ship Nyota went inside, while I went to stand next to Spock. "How was your walk?" He asked and I smiled. "It was nice, although, I noticed that some Vulcans didn't really appreciate a human that got pregnant by a Vulcan. I mean I had expected the glares, but expecting them and still having it happen is a very odd experience. You think they would like us a little more I mean we saved them and tried to save the whole planet." I mumbled glaring at the ground

"You are worried about what will happen to the child when he or she reaches proper age to come to the academy if they choose to do so." Spock said instead of asking because he already knew the answer and I nodded. "I am worried about that too, but if our child is anything like you, then I highly doubt that they will take it kindly." Spock said and I looked at him. "Well if the baby is anything like you then it will be angry and not tell anyone, instead will just go into their room and stay alone the rest of the day. Which is what you used to do before I finally figured out why you did that." I said smirking and him and he gave me a small smile. "I know if you have anything to say about it, our child will show their emotions more freely than I do. Even though Vulcan emotions are a lot stronger than human emotions." Spock said smartly, almost like he was mocking me, which I am pretty sure he was but I let it go because he barely ever teases me and I love it when he does.

"Well, I don't know about you, well I do but anyway, I am tired and am going to go take a nap. I know that you aren't going to be tired until tonight, so I will leave you to it, go meet up with your future self, or even your father. Ask him questions about being a father." I said quietly before hugging him and going inside the ship to head to our I got inside the ship I saw my brother on his way out. "James? Where are you off to?" I asked him quietly and he smiled. "Oh you know, just going to see what else we can do to help out around here, now that we are on a little better terms with the Vulcans. I really want to keep this peaceful harmony, it can come in handy in the future, probably, who knows." He responded smirking and I just raised my eyebrows.

"Okay, that's fine, I'm too tired to try to get it out of you, so I am going to go take a nap and sleep until whenever my body has decided that it is fully reenergized." I said yawning and walking past him. "Night Jamie." My brother called walking out of the ship. I was passing a lot of people, I didn't realize that so many people stayed on the ship during the day. I was so happy when I finally made it to the room, because as soon as I was inside I crashed onto the bed and was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

* * *

When I woke up there was an arm wrapped around me and a sleeping Vulcan beside me. I smiled slightly before slowly getting out of Spock's arms so I didn't wake him. I went to the bathroom but as I saw my reflection in the mirror out of the corner of my eye, I stopped. While I was only around the end of three months give or take, I wasn't sure actually, I noticed that my baby bump while tiny, was noticeable in my mandatory uniform, but now it looked a little bigger. I also realized that the mandatory uniforms aren't going to fit me much longer, they are too tight and constricting. That was when I realized something else, I could possibly be on this ship when I give birth, depending on the missions. That thought caused me to start panicking.

I never thought about this before, but now that I'm pregnant I realized, I want life on the ship to be boring, if something happens, and we get attacked, then I can't do anything. It'll be a risk, which means I wouldn't be able to help, and that could mean me losing my family and friends. As my thoughts got worse and worse, I started panicking even more. My mother ended up giving birth on the shuttle, because my dad was still on the ship saving everybody. What if something happens to Jim and then Spock has to take over and they make me leave the ship and I give birth without either of them there. I wouldn't be able to do that. I was honestly so out of reality that I didn't realize Spock had entered the bathroom and was behind me until he touched my shoulder and I jumped looking at him. "You are scared." He stated and I shook my head giving a fake smile.

"I'm not scared. I'm fine I promise. I am going to get ready and go for a walk." I said quietly leaning up to kiss his cheek before going and changing my clothes. I quickly left the room before Spock could question me more. As I was walking down the hallway, I passed James but I rushed by him before he could ask what was wrong. I had thoughts that I needed to sort out and I needed to calm down. I saw Nyota heading towards the cafeteria, but I grabbed her arm and pulled her with me. "What's wrong?" She asked and I looked at her. "I just need to go on a walk, I need to think, but I don't want to be by myself at the same time." I said and she nodded walking with me. "Jamie, what happened?" She asked after we had gotten off the ship, I just looked at her.

"I don't know honestly, one minute I am thinking about my stomach being a little bigger and how I would have to get new uniforms, and then suddenly I was panicking about whether or not I would be giving birth on the ship, and then I was thinking about how my mother gave birth and if something like that happens to me. If I lose Jim and Spock and they aren't there when I give birth. I just started panicking, I don't even know what happened honestly." I said and she looked at me. "Nothing like that is going to happen to them, they are too stubborn, and you know that." She assured me and I nodded smiling slightly.

"I know it's probably that irrational fear of something happening, I heard that a lot of women get it when they are pregnant." I said and she quietly laughed. "So have you thought of any names?" Nyota asked and I nodded. "Well, kind of I don't think Spock wants a Vulcan name for the baby, but I still thought of some unusual names. If it is a boy I want to name it George, but that is an old fashioned name, but also the fact that if the baby looks Vulcan it would be an odd name for a Vulcan names. Anyway, no matter what Spock says I have decided that this baby will have a Vulcan first name. I do have a few I have thought of." I said rubbing my stomach gently and she looked at me.

"Well what are they?" She asked and I grinned. "Let's start with the boy names. I have decided on the names Torin, meaning 'the doer or maker'. Avarak means 'one who raises hope'. Lyras is my favorite one because it means 'being who carries emotion'. Talok, is nice, it means 'precious'. Satok, which means 'fine male'. Seldon, which means, 'free from the resistance'. Finally there is Selik, which means 'from the soul of the star'." I said going through all of the male names I chose.

"I like Lyras too, I think it'll make an interesting name for a part Vulcan. Now what about the girls?" Nyota asked and I grinned. "First is Aloran, which means 'beloved student'. Lorian, meaning 'bearer of information', Metana, 'gift from the clan'. Tes, meaning 'to prosper', Savel, meaning 'storm star'. Saya meaning 'brilliance.' Finally, Selon, meaning 'from the star fire'." I said smiling. "That is a lot of names." She said and I nodded.

"I have a feeling it is going to be a boy and I am going to ask Spock what he thinks of the name Lyras Tiberious, for our baby if it is a boy. I want him to have something from my father, and if we have another child, I would use Spock's father's name in that name. My favorite female name however is Tes and I would make her middle name Nyota, so it would be Tes Nyota. I also believe we will be using my last name." I said and Nyota grinned hugging me.

"I bet Spock will love the name, maybe your brother will too. So you think it's a boy?" She asked me and I nodded. "I do, I just have this like instinctual feeling that I am going to have a little boy. With green blood, pointy ears and awesome eyebrows. I wonder if he would have dark hair too, or my hair color. I don't know whose eyes I want him to have." I said rambling. "Well you are obviously feeling better." She said and I nodded as we turned around and headed back, after a few minutes I saw Spock, James, Sarek and Spock Prime all standing together talking. "Okay I can tell them all together." I said dragging Nyota over.

* * *

"Spock. I have thought of a name for our child, I have a feeling it is going to be a boy, but I have a girl name too." I said and they looked at me. "Lyras Tiberious." I said simply and Spock Prime didn't look shocked but the other men sure did. "I still don't understand human jokes." Spock said and I looked at him. "I'm serious. If we have a boy, I want him to be named Lyras Tiberious." I said and he looked at me, his eyes questioning. "I don't understand, what is so bad about the name Lyras, besides being very unusual. I like the Tiberious part though." James said smugly. "The meaning of the name Lyras is 'being who carries emotion'." Spock Prime said smiling and I grinned as James tried not to laugh. "I think that name is perfect." James said and Spock looked at him. "And the girls name?" Spock asked and I smiled. "Tes Nyota." I said simply and Spock didn't say anything, for a minute.

"Why must they have a Vulcan name?" He questioned and Sarek looked at him. "As much as you dislike this fact Spock, he will always be ¼ Vulcan, this will be his heritage. This is one of the worlds he is from." I said putting my hand on his cheek. "And when others try to illicit an emotional response from our child or a physical one, because of our child only being one fourth Vulcan what then?" Spock asked me quietly and I looked at him. "Either he will be acting logically, which he will get from you, and not give an emotional or physical response, or he will act illogically, which he will get from his uncle, and I will be cleaning cuts that are on him." I said sighing towards the end. Nyota was smiling, Spock was just staring at me and Jim was grinning proudly. Spock turned to his future self. "I am assuming, that you know how our child will be?" He asked and Spock Prime nodded.

"Yes, but I can't give away any information that could alter the course you are setting." He said and Spock looked at his father, who gave no physical response. "I understand Spock that she is leaving you with no option as to what your child will be named." He said and Spock turned to look at me again and I smiled at him. "I think Spock, that no matter how small his Vulcan side is, with how little are left of the Vulcan community, he should always have something of it. I want him to grow up being proud to be a Vulcan and a human, I want him to be both sides evenly." I said and he nodded his head once.

"If I agree to this will you answer my inquiry about why you were upset this morning honestly?" He asked and I nodded. "I was just panicking at the thought of giving birth on the ship and something happening so you and Jim wouldn't be able to be there with me. I don't want to be like my mom and give birth with just a medical team helping her." I said quietly and he nodded. "Then I shall agree to your name choice." He said his hands behind his back and I nodded. I have a feeling that Lyras Tiberious is going to be a little handful when he is born. I am positive I am having a boy, and if I am not then I will feel very bad about calling my daughter a boy.

* * *

Thank you guys once again for reading. I am going to get back into this again. Also when I have free time. I really hope you guys liked this chapter

AngelsWatchOverMe


End file.
